Les Derniers Instants
by Sacrina-Flo
Summary: "L'heure est venue de mettre fin à la haine, au mal et aux conflits. Passez les derniers moments qu'il vous reste avec les personnes les plus chères à votre cœur, car dans sept jours, votre existence prendra fin." Zeref annonce le combat final. Fairy tail est prête. Mais le doute persiste dans leurs cœurs : et si Zeref gagnait ? Et s'ils vivaient réellement leurs derniers instants?
1. Jour 0 : Le début de la fin

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici une fanfiction sur Fairy Tail dont j'ai eu l'idée récemment. Elle se déroulera en 7 chapitres, avec normalement une suite en quelques chapitres également, si j'en ai toujours la motivation :D Je tiens à préciser que les personnages principaux de cette fic sont Lucy et Natsu (du moins c'est ceux qu'on verra le plus mais pas mal de passages ne se feront pas du tout de leur point de vue), mais que j'essayerai de faire apparaître à peu près tous les membres de la guilde. Sur ce, en espérant que vous aimerez suffisamment (ou pas) pour me donner votre avis ! ;)  
_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités/utilisés pour cette fanfiction, leur univers et à peu près tout ce qui va avec, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue : ****Jour 0 : Le début de la fin**

Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle eut une impression de déjà vu. Peut-être bien parce qu'elle avait déjà fait ce rêve, et qu'il revenait la hanter pour la quatre ou cinquième fois. Peut-être bien parce qu'en plus de la harceler la nuit, elle se le repassait la journée dans sa tête en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Toujours est-il que chaque fois, ce visage froid et mystérieux se faisait plus précis. D'abord un peu flou, puis de plus en plus net, puis si proche qu'il en paraissait presque réel. A présent elle pouvait même distinguer chaque petit pli, chaque ride de son front, chaque ombre pigmentant sa peau. Il parlait, sans qu'elle ne comprenne grand chose, même si sa voix se faisait elle aussi de plus en plus nette, et puis la peur venait.

Elle sentait une immense peur, inimaginable, irrépressible, envahir l'ensemble de l'humanité et répandre le désespoir. Puis s'insinuer en elle telle un serpent, se rire d'elle alors qu'elle se débattait inutilement, cherchait à combattre cette peur insupportable, retrouver une lueur de courage, à la manière d'un noyé essayant désespérément de remonter la tête à la surface pour aspirer une maigre gorgée d'air avant de replonger dans des flots tumultueux. La peur se muait ensuite en terreur et venait enfin lui enserrer le cœur, l'étouffer, la tuer à petit feu. C'est généralement à ce moment-là que Lucy se réveillait en sursaut, se battant encore avec ses draps pour s'extirper de son cauchemar puis revenait à la réalité et n'osait plus dormir de la nuit.

Cette fois-là cependant, la jeune mage fut tirée du sommeil quelques instants avant que son rêve ne devienne trop insupportable comme les autres fois par une voix familière et des mains qui la secouaient vivement.

- Lucy bon sang !

Celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître dans la pénombre nocturne le visage d'un de ses esprits célestes.

- L... Loki ?

Ce dernier cessa de la secouer et la scruta avec des yeux plein d'inquiétude. Il s'éloigna finalement d'elle en soupirant.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu dors mal. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi.

Touchée que ses amis célestes s'inquiètent pour elle à cause de simples problèmes de sommeil, Lucy s'assit sur son lit et tenta maladroitement de rassurer l'esprit du Lion.

- Ce ne sont que de simples cauchemars...

Le regard que Loki lui jeta acheva de la convaincre qu'ils savaient tous deux que c'était faux. La constellationniste baissa les yeux.

- C'est toujours le même hein ?

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. Un pli soucieux se dessina sur le front de l'esprit.

- Tu crois qu'il signifie quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien, fit-il en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu y vois exactement ?

Lucy se mordit la lèvre, peu désireuse de devoir se replonger encore une fois dans ces visions insupportables. Mais le regard de Loki se faisait insistant, et elle savait bien qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Elle prit une grande inspiration et raconta.

- Je vois Zeref, se rappela-t-elle. Il semble annoncer quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas quoi. Et puis une peur terrible se répand dans le monde entier, jusqu'à m'atteindre aussi. Elle est si forte que ça m'étouffe presque... Généralement c'est là que je me réveille.

- Généralement ?

- Cette fois-ci tu m'as réveillée avant, expliqua-t-elle en faisant passer sa gratitude dans sa voix.

Loki se mit à fixer le sol et sembla réfléchir. Il avait l'air d'hésiter à lui dire quelque chose, ne voulant sans doute pas la brusquer encore plus.

- Je vais rester auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes, décida-t-il finalement.

- Si tu sais ce qui se passe dis-le-moi, rétorqua la jeune femme avec fermeté. Elle était peut-être un peu secouée au moment de se réveiller, mais elle était une mage de Fairy Tail et ne comptait pas se laisser terroriser par de simples cauchemars.

- Je... hésita Loki, surpris par sa réaction. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres avant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est peut-être lié à tes pouvoirs de constellationniste.

Sachant qu'il pouvait se révéler très têtu lorsqu'il voulait la protéger, Lucy n'insista pas et hocha la tête. Elle finit par se rallonger et chercher de nouveau le sommeil. Il mit du temps à venir, mais la présence rassurante de son ami qui était venu s'asseoir au bord de son lit l'aida un peu et elle finit par se rendormir sans que ses étranges visions ne se manifestent de nouveau.

Au matin, Lucy fut réveillée par les agressifs rayons du soleil qui vinrent malmener sa rétine. Pestant contre elle-même, ayant visiblement oublié de fermer les volets la veille, elle se redressa avec nonchalance, s'assit sur son lit et s'étira longuement les yeux à moitié clos. Même si ça l'avait réveillée, il est vrai que cette douce lumière de printemps était plutôt agréable et elle songea à l'été magnifique qui s'annonçait, se voyant déjà quelque part au bord de la mer sur une plage paradisiaque, avec ses compagnons qui...

- Yo !

La mage manqua de tomber de son lit sous la surprise. Puis manqua également de commettre un meurtre sous la colère, mais ce fut moins visible car elle se contint juste à temps. En effet, nul besoin de beaucoup d'intelligence pour savoir qui s'était encore invité chez elle dès le matin, et que finalement non, elle n'avait pas oublié de fermer les volets.

- Les portes existent Natsu, Happy... Et même dans ce cas, on n'entre pas chez les gens comme dans un MOULIN !

- Oooh ! Comment tu as su qu'on était passés par la fenêtre ? s'extasia le joyeux mage qui semblait n'avoir rien entendu du reproche. Mais tu as raison, tu devrais laisser la porte ouverte, ce serait plus pratique !

- Aye !

Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur le front de Lucy, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de déverser sa colère sur ses amis, les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et son visage s'assombrit.

- Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Natsu à qui son changement d'humeur n'avait pas échappé.

- Je... si. Ça va. On n'a qu'à se rejoindre à la guilde.

Le Dragonslayer pencha la tête sur le côté, pas tout à fait convaincu. Lucy se força alors à lui servir son plus beau sourire, auquel il répondit, rassuré, avant de finalement partir avec Happy vers la guilde, toujours en passant par la fenêtre. La constellationniste laissa échapper un soupir puis se leva finalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa salle de bain, après avoir mangé et s'être habillée, elle entreprenait de démêler ses longs cheveux blonds, lorsque son cœur se serra soudain.

- Pas encore... gémit-elle en lâchant sa brosse qui tomba avec un bruit retentissant pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Les images qui hantaient ses cauchemars défilaient de nouveau dans sa tête. Zeref. A la fois triste et cruel, à la fois froid et fermé, cachant au fond de lui-même de lourds secrets. La première fois qu'elle avait fait ce rêve, Lucy avait réalisé qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui l'avait croisé sur Tenro, et donc n'était pas censée connaître son visage. Mais lorsque celui-ci lui apparaissait, le nom du mage noir résonnait dans sa tête avec conviction, lourd de sens et de menaces. Et son esprit ne pouvait que se recroqueviller et prier...

Peur. Effroi. Solitude.

Lucy resta un moment repliée sur elle-même, la tête entre les mains, attendant que son cœur se calme. Puis, au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne sut évaluer, elle se redressa, sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues pâles et finit de se préparer en hâte et partit pour la guilde avant que Natsu ne s'inquiète et ne vienne la chercher.

Assis à son habitude en tailleur sur le bar de la guilde, bras croisés, le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis que le soleil s'était levé, il ressentait une comme une étrange magie, dont l'écho était si faible qu'il était sans doute le seul de la guilde à le percevoir, mais il avait beau s'en arracher les cheveux mentalement, il ne parvenait à identifier ni sa nature, ni sa provenance. Et cela l'inquiétait.

- Vous avez l'air soucieux Maître, fit derrière lui la douce et joyeuse voix de Mirajane. Les autres ne sont pourtant pas tous arrivés.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, mais il était vrai qu'il manquait encore à l'appel quelques uns des mages les plus perturbateurs de la guilde. Notamment Natsu, qui alors qu'il avait commencé à se chamailler avec Grey avait soudain remarqué l'absence de Lucy et était parti la chercher depuis un moment déjà. D'autres faisaient tout simplement la grasse matinée.

- Tu ne sens rien d'inhabituel ? répondit simplement Makarov.

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors tout va bien.

Il essayait surtout de s'en convaincre lui-même, mais il ne parvenait pas à se départir de cette foutue impression que sa journée allait être gâchée, et par un événement bien plus grave que Natsu détruisant encore un bâtiment public.

Ce dernier débarqua justement à cet instant à grand renfort de cris, s'assurant que tout le monde avait bien remarqué son arrivée, avant de venir saluer joyeusement Mirajane et Makarov, éternellement suivi par Happy. Comme pour confirmer le pressentiment du Maître que cette journée allait de travers, aucune bagarre n'éclata dans les dix minutes qui suivirent l'arrivée de Natsu à la guilde, pas plus que lorsque Gajeel fit son entrée lui aussi.

Le vieil homme grogna. Pourvu qu'Erza revienne aujourd'hui ! Soudainement submergé de quêtes de rang S et Mirajane étant trop occupée au bar et avec les dossiers administratifs, il avait été obligé d'envoyer la mage chevalier aider Luxus à boucler toutes ces missions, elle qui dernièrement préférait plutôt partir avec Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy, sans oublier Happy et Charuru. Son petit-fils était semblait-il sur une quête qui lui prendrait encore quelques jours, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Et avoir le plus de mages de rang S possible à la guilde le rassurerait en cette journée étrange.

Environ une heure plus tard, Lucy franchit les portes de la guilde, fit un signe de main en passant devant Natsu qui leur cherchait une mission sur le panneau d'affichage et vint s'asseoir devant Mirajane, Happy la rejoignant. La barman constata qu'elle semblait avoir mieux dormi cette nuit que les précédentes. Les cernes en formation qu'elle avait remarqué étaient moins marquées.

- Bonjour Lucy !

- Salut Mira, Erza n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

- Pas encore, mais d'après le Maître elle devrait être de retour au plus tard demain.

Natsu ne tient plus en place. Si elle ne revient pas aujourd'hui, il faudra partir en mission sans elle ou il va détruire la guilde à force de s'ennuyer, maugréa la constellationniste sans plaisanter le moins du monde, sachant de quoi son compagnon était capable quand il manquait d'action.

Et puis, au passage, une « sortie » lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier un peu ses cauchemars.

- Aye ! Il a dit que si on n'allait pas en mission il allait défier le Maître pour s'entraîner un peu !

Tandis que Lucy se tapait le front du plat de la main, Mirajane rit.

- Ça ferait un peu d'animation.

- Parce que y en a pas déjà assez ? fit Levy en s'invitant dans la conversation en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, la mage aux cheveux blancs lui rendit son sourire et partit s'occuper des différentes boissons que lui réclamaient les membres de la guilde. Lucy et Levy continuèrent de discuter, bientôt rejoints par Wendy et Charuru, que Happy s'empressa d'aborder (ou plutôt de draguer), puis par Cana et son fidèle tonneau.

En fin de matinée, Natsu à bout de patience finit par aller provoquer Makarov qui, cherchant toujours la source de l'étrange magie, apprécia peu d'être interrompu et l'envoya valser d'un coup de poing géant. Grey ne manqua pas de railler le Dragonslayer, qui répliqua vertement et ainsi inaugurèrent-ils la première bagarre de la journée. En début d'après-midi, Lucy quitta les filles et sortit s'aérer. A vrai dire, les paroles de Loki la nuit passée lui étaient revenues en mémoire et elle désirait réessayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais sans succès, ce qui accentua son inquiétude, lui qui d'ordinaire répondait toujours même lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas demandé. En réalité, l'esprit du Lion l'avait bien entendu, mais discutait à ce moment précis avec le Roi des Esprits à propos de sa maîtresse et ne put franchir la frontière entre les deux mondes.

Résignée, la jeune femme retourna à la guilde où régnait une joyeuse ambiance depuis que Mirajane avait commencé à servir une tournée générale afin de faire cesser les bagarres qui dérangeaient Makarov en pleine méditation, qui la remercia mentalement pour cette diversion. Au cours de l'après-midi, la température étant plutôt élevée pour le printemps, la piscine de la guilde fut inaugurée à la grande joie de tous. Alors que Lucy se prélassait en tentant d'ignorer les garçons de la guilde qui se prêtaient à un concours de bombes, elle entendit la voix irritée d'Evergreen venant de la terrasse.

- Encore ?! Mais il était déjà en mission quand on est partis !

Apparemment, le Raijinshuu était rentré et se plaignait de l'absence prolongée de Luxus.

- Maaaaais... j'y peux rien moi, si on a plein de quêtes de rang S en ce moment ! Il y a plein de manifestations étranges et particulièrement puissantes partout dans Fiore, quasiment tous les mages S de toutes les guildes sont mobilisés pour...

Le Maître s'interrompit soudain. Est-ce que ces évènements auraient un lien avec l'étrange puissance magique d'aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il après un temps de réflexion, je n'ai pas le choix, même Erza a dû y aller. Mirajane est trop occupée et Gildartz est euh...

Quelque part.

Evergreen maugréa encore un peu pour la forme puis rejoignit la piscine avec les autres mages, suivie par Fried et Bixrow qui ne tarda pas à la charrier, ayant parfaitement saisi le regard qu'elle avait lancé à Elfman en entrant dans l'eau.

Assez loin de là, deux personnes encapuchonnées malgré le soleil chaleureux qui les éclairait marchaient côte à côte, lorsque l'une d'entre elle s'arrêta brusquement. Son compagnon se retourna et l'interrogea du regard, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait du mal à articuler, complètement paniquée. Elle finit par ravaler sa salive et à finalement parler.

- Ça... ça s'est arrêté.

Jellal leva les yeux vers le ciel et fit la même constatation que Meldy. L'espèce de nuage qui irradiait de la magie de Zeref et qu'ils traquaient depuis quelques jours s'était effectivement stoppé. Il siffla d'admiration. Depuis quelques temps, l'adolescente développait de plus en plus sa sensibilité à la magie et il arrivait souvent que sa perception dépasse désormais la sienne.

- En effet.

- Tu... as senti où ? fit Meldy presque dans un murmure.

Son compagnon de guilde fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête. Il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le visage effrayé de son amie.

- Juste... juste au-dessus de Magnolia... articula-t-elle.

Un horrible pressentiment lui broya le cœur et il se mit à courir en direction de la ville.

_Fairy tail !_

Makarov était plus que préoccupé, il était tendu. Lucy aussi. Tout deux sentaient, au milieu de l'insouciance et de l'allégresse habituelle de la guilde, que _cela_ approchait. Makarov à cause de cette présence magique qui ne cessait de se préciser d'heure en heure, Lucy, plus inconsciemment, sentait son cœur battre à un rythme inhabituel et des sueurs froides dévaler son dos, sans qu'elle ne s'explique cet état de nervosité extrême. _Cela_ approchait.

Ils avaient quitté la piscine et buvaient joyeusement dans l'immense hall de la guilde. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et Erza n'ayant toujours pas donné signe de vie, Natsu avait choisi – arraché violemment à grand renfort de cris hystériques serait plus exact – une mission sur le panneau d'affichage et prévoyait de se mettre en route dès le lendemain matin avec Happy et Lucy. Le crépuscule venait lentement, arrivant de plus en plus tardivement à mesure que le solstice d'été approchait. La constellationniste observait un rayon de lumière vermeil se glisser par l'une des fenêtres depuis l'est, lorsque celui-ci disparut. Tout ses sens en alerte, la jeune mage se leva brusquement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter ses amis autour d'elle. Alors que le soleil n'était à peine qu'à moitié passé derrière l'horizon, l'obscurité s'était soudainement abattue. Lucy se mit à courir en direction du bar.

- MAÎTRE !

Elle se figea en pleine course alors que la température et l'éclairage chutaient brusquement. Makarov inspira profondément, tentant de garder son calme, tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail cessaient leurs activités pour regarder autour d'eux, désorientés. La mystérieuse magie se manifestait enfin, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Car pour la première fois depuis la guerre contre Tartaros, le vieil homme craignait pour les vies de ses enfants avec tant de force qu'il parvenait à peine à se maîtriser. Et alors retentit sa voix.

_ - Fiore._

Le sang de Lucy se glaça. Tremblante, elle faillit tomber à genoux, se rattrapa in extremis à une des colonnes en bois soutenant le bâtiment et se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle le vit. Planant au-dessus de Magnolia, debout au milieu du vide, il était si loin qu'elle percevait à peine sa silhouette dans l'obscurité artificielle qu'il venait de faire tomber. Mais distinguait son visage comme s'il se trouvait en face d'elle.

Celui qui hantait ses cauchemars. Zeref.

_ - Il est temps pour cette ère de s'achever._

Sa voix paraissait à la fois proche et lointaine, distincte mais résonnait à travers l'âme de quiconque l'entendait.

- Ce type ! C'est Zeref ! s'écria Natsu qui apparemment distinguait comme Lucy le visage du mage noir comme s'il se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement.

Plusieurs de ceux qui l'avaient également rencontré sur Tenro, comme Grey, Elfman ou Evergreen, approuvèrent.

- Silence ! les coupa la voix de Makarov.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, tout les membres de Fairy Tail se turent. Et tous les regards convergèrent vers le puissant mage, effrayés et abasourdis. Car ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à masquer derrière son ton autoritaire une pointe de peur qui se transmit instantanément à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Leur maître avait peur. Et pour cause. Tous savaient qui était Zeref, de quoi il était capable. Ceux de la team Tenro en avaient eu un aperçu face à Acnologia, dont le lien étroit avec le mage noir était évident.

Lucy avait déjà glissé sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, espérant se réveiller après un énième cauchemar. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas réel. Que cette terreur qu'elle sentait chaque fois dévorer le monde n'était pas réelle. Mais elle avait beau fermer les yeux et prier de tout son être, elle sentait toujours la présence de Zeref, et il lui suffisait de soulever les paupières pour distinguer à nouveau son visage froid, ces iris rouges et emplis tantôt de colère, tantôt de tristesse, ces cheveux sombres comme la nuit. Jusqu'au dernier moment, chacun espéra que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, une blague douteuse, n'importe quoi.

Jusqu'à ce que s'abatte la sentence. Implacable.

_ - L'heure est venue de mettre fin à la haine, au mal et aux conflits. Passez les derniers moments qu'il vous reste avec les personnes les plus chers à votre cœur, car dans sept jours, l'existence de l'humanité prendra fin._


	2. Jour 1 : Un choix

_Bonsoir, et JOYEUX NOËL ! Voici la suite de ma petite fanfiction, je sais qu'elle a mis pas mal de temps à venir, mais écrire avec un rhume et une migraine c'est pas évident. Bref, j'essaierai d'écrire les prochains chapitres plus rapidement. Dans ce chapitre, on voit encore beaucoup Lucy, mais à partir du prochain chapitre je commencerai vraiment à m'intéresser aux autres ! ^^ Merci à _**Vicky **_pour cette gentille review (désolée que la suite ait mis autant de temps j'espère que tu la liras quand même T_T) ! Autre précision, j'évoque une ou deux fois les évènements avec Tartaros. Alors non, je ne vois pas l'avenir et je ne sais pas comment l'arc se termine, mais bon j'ai supposé une victoire de Fairy Tail, tant qu'à faire, après des combats longs et difficiles (sinon c'est pas drôle) !  
_

_Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités/utilisés pour cette fanfiction, leur univers et à peu près tout ce qui va avec, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Chapitre 1 : ****Jour 1 : Un choix entre l'espoir et le désespoir**

A partir de cet instant, tout ne fut plus que chaos et confusion. Et pas seulement à Fairy Tail. Comme Lucy s'en doutait, l'annonce de Zeref avait bel et bien retenti dans l'ensemble de Fiore, et la vague de terreur qu'elle avait ressenti dans son rêve déferlait comme un tsunami à travers le pays tout entier, et peut-être même au-delà. Presque tous les mages s'étaient levés et tentaient dans le brouhaha collectif de comprendre ce que cette sordide annonce présageait exactement. Beaucoup prirent d'assaut Makarof, les mêmes types questions du genre « Maître, c'est une sorte de blague c'est ça ? », « Il vient d'annoncer la fin du monde là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? », revenant sans cesse, mais le puissant mage n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner. D'autres comme Mirajane essayaient en vain de rétablir le calme, Natsu hurlait des invectives envers Zeref, qui ne l'entendait sans doute pas, et appelait à la bataille générale. Gajeel, Lily, Cana et quelques autres se contentèrent de rester assis et d'observer d'un œil sombre, buvant de la bière à pleines gorgées pour cette dernière.

Mais Lucy ne vit rien de cela. Elle était toujours à genoux en face de la fenêtre, la tête entre les mains, avec l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser. Et également la sensation qu'elle était en train de perdre totalement la raison. Elle murmurait sans s'en rendre compte des paroles incompréhensibles et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter violemment et se retourner. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Grey.

- Hey, ça va ?

La constellationniste ne parvint qu'à hocher fébrilement la tête.

- On ne dirait pas pourtant.

- Je... je l'ai vu !

- Vu quoi ?

- Ce qui vient d'arriver...

Le mage de glace fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il décida de commencer par l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se laissa faire sans protester, mais la voyant toujours trembler, son ami continua de la soutenir une fois debout. Si son esprit n'avait pas été aussi embrumé, elle aurait pu avoir des sueurs froides devant le regard assassin que lui adressa alors Juvia, mais elle ne le remarqua pas le moins du monde. Grey héla Wendy, qui depuis le début serrait Charuru contre elle en fixant le vide, ne sachant comme beaucoup d'autres comment réagir. En entendant son prénom, elle se réveilla et accourut, inquiète après avoir vu le visage mortellement pâle de Lucy.

Dans son esprit, tout n'était que peur et Zeref. La mage avait l'impression de toujours voir ses iris rouges sang fixés sur elle, prêts à l'engloutir. Elle ferma les yeux, mais la vision ne s'estompait pas. Elle sentit alors une vague de chaleur la réchauffer et faire revenir ses sens. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle parvint à tenir debout toute seule. Grey remercia Wendy et la fit asseoir sur une chaise.

Dans la guilde, c'était toujours l'anarchie la plus totale. Lucy sut qu'il était de son devoir de parler de son cauchemar qui s'était révélé prémonitoire au Maître, même s'il était trop tard maintenant. Mais elle devait comprendre par quel genre de magie elle avait pu apercevoir l'avenir. Elle cherchait des yeux un moyen de se faufiler jusqu'à lui, lorsque Wakaba ouvrit les portes de la guilde à la volée et parvint, par un miracle qui ne fut jamais élucidé, à se faire entendre malgré le volume sonore déjà important dans l'immense hall.

- On a un problème, c'est l'anarchie dehors !

Makarof, notamment grâce à ses pouvoirs lui permettant de passer du petit vieillard fragile à l'imposant géant intimidant, finit par s'extraire du flot de mages paniqués et à atteindre Wakaba.

- Ça l'est déjà ici, ce n'est pas très étonnant, et ça doit l'être dans tout le royaume à l'heure qu'il est.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement des civils qui paniquent, Twilight Ogre vient de péter les plombs !

- Quoi ?!

Haletant avec peine après la course folle qu'il venait d'exécuter jusqu'à la guilde, le mage s'appuya contre les portes pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ils ont paniqué comme tout le monde, sauf qu'ils ont sorti la magie et ont commencé à piller le centre-ville en pensant qu'ils pourraient échapper à la fin du monde en partant assez loin et avec suffisamment de provisions, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on a compris.

- On ?

- Macao, Roméo et moi on a voulu défendre les habitants. - Il parlait presque en apnée à présent, mais la panique dans sa voix révélait qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre – Mais à trois contre leur guilde... Roméo est blessé...

Le Maître de Fairy Tail n'en attendit pas plus et franchit les portes, suivi par une bonne partie de la guilde, tandis que Wakaba tombait au sol en respirant à pleins poumons. Natsu, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce mais possédait une ouïe particulièrement fine, partit en éclaireur par la voie des airs, porté par Happy, suivi par Wendy et Gajeel eux aussi portés par leurs Exceeds.

Makarof leur cria tandis qu'ils le survolaient de faire au plus vite, et malgré le pouce levé de Natsu en guise de réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son vieux cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Le désespoir pouvait faire accomplir aux gens des choses horribles. Pourvu que Macao et Roméo aillent bien...

Comme le redoutait leur Maître, les choses n'allaient pas bien du tout pour le père et son fils qui étaient en très mauvaise posture. Ils étaient encerclés de toutes parts et surtout Roméo était blessé. Son seul espoir résidait en Wakaba, parti chercher de l'aide à Fairy Tail. Il aurait voulu envoyer son fils pour qu'il soit en sécurité bien sûr, mais celui-ci était atteint à la cuisse et ne pouvait plus courir. Le mage lança un regard noir aux détestables faces arrogantes et désespérées à la fois des membres de Twilight Ogre, se rappelant l'époque, en réalité récente, où il était impuissant face à eux à cause de stupides questions d'argent. L'époque où une partie de leurs membres avait disparu. Où Roméo ne souriait plus. L'avantage qu'il voyait à sa situation, c'était qu'il pourrait enfin se défouler de toute la force de ses poings sur ces salopards. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se jeta sur ses adversaires, entourés de flammes violettes.

Laissé en arrière, Roméo pourra un cri de peur, sachant que malgré la fougue de son père, il ne pourrait pas lutter contre tout Twilight Ogre. Il vit Macao réussir à en mettre plusieurs à terre avant de se faire violemment projeter sur le sol à son tour.

- PAPA ! hurla le jeune garçon, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il pesta contre sa blessure qui saignait abondamment, impuissant face au spectacle de son père se relevant et se battant encore et encore, avant de se faire à nouveau jeter au sol et rouer de coups par leurs ennemis. Beaucoup d'habitants de Magnolia observaient la scène, eux aussi incapables d'intervenir, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous. Le garçon frappa du poing contre le sol.

- Bordel de...

- CA SUFFIT !

Roméo leva les yeux vers le ciel, le cœur plein d'espoir en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de retentir, si effrayante que tous, mages et civils, se figèrent.

Erza.

La mage chevalier, équipée de l'armure de la Nature, flottait au-dessus d'eux, le regard aussi brûlant que sa chevelure écarlate qui cascadait autour de son visage furieux. D'un geste du bras, elle envoya une centaine d'épée qui fusèrent vers les mages de Twilight Ogre terrifiés. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent cloués au sol, des lames plantées dans les pavés à travers leurs vêtements, tremblant de tous leurs membres. Et il y avait de quoi.

Après les avoir immobilisés, Erza se posa et marcha lentement vers eux, une terrible colère froide émanant d'elle. Macao, encore vaguement conscient, sentit des sueurs glacées lui couler dans le dos, avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Les mages de Twilight Ogre bégayèrent quelques paroles incompréhensibles, et ceux qui avaient encore les bras libres cachèrent leurs têtes dedans en priant tous les dieux du monde pour que Titania les épargne.

- C'EST A TOI QUE JE PARLE !

Celui qu'elle venait d'interpeler en accompagnant ses paroles d'un rude coup de pied dans le thorax n'était autre que Banaboster, l'exécrable Maître de la guilde qui avait mené la vie dure à Fairy Tail pendant l'absence d'Erza et de ses amis.

- Eh bien je... euh... c'est que... balbutia-t-il.

Se détournant de lui comme d'un misérable ver de terre, la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates rééquipa sa tenue habituelle et alla examiner l'état de Macao, étendu face contre terre. Il était salement amoché.

- Roméo ! Va chercher de l'aide.

- J'aimerais bien mais...

Avant qu'il n'en dise d'avantage, Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel arrivèrent avec leurs Exceeds. Le Dragonslayer de feu afficha un immense sourire en reconnaissant Erza et cria son nom pour attirer son attention. Mais il se rembrunit immédiatement en constatant l'état de Macao et de son fils. Tandis que Wendy se précipitait d'abord vers le père pour lui administrer les premiers soins, Salamander, les poings serrés de colère, se dirigea vers les responsables qui sentaient leur fin proche. Erza l'arrêta en tendant son bras devant lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... !

- Ils sont immobilisés et incapables de se battre, rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes leur faire exactement ?

Natsu supporta son regard quelques instants avant de se détourner en poussant un cri de rage. Happy était parti s'enquérir de l'état de Roméo tandis que Charuru secondait Wendy. Gajeel, pour une fois d'accord avec Salamander, était également pour une bonne raclée, mais Erza réussit à l'en dissuader, et il partit s'adosser contre un mur, Lily sur l'épaule, avec dans le regard une promesse de grande souffrance pour ceux de Twilight Ogre qui oseraient bouger le petit doigt.

Le reste des membres de Fairy Tail partis à la rescousse de Macao arrivèrent alors, Makarof à leur tête. Il éprouva un immense soulagement en apercevant Erza et comprit que la situation était réglée. Il espérait maintenant que Laxus et Gildartz daigneraient bientôt revenir. Roméo et son père furent ramenés en urgence à la guilde avec Wendy, tandis que Jet était dépêché pour aller chercher Polyussica. Vint ensuite la question de ce qu'il fallait faire des membres de Twilight Ogre, qui avaient blessés deux des fées mais s'en étaient aussi pris aux habitants de Magnolia. Ceux qui étaient le plus touchés furent envoyés à Fairy Tail. Makarof s'approcha ensuite de Banaboster.

- Fuir Magnolia était totalement stupide de votre part. Si Zeref a décidé de s'en prendre à l'ensemble du pays, vous n'avez nulle par où vous cacher. Déguerpissez si vous le voulez, mais ne vous en prenez plus à quiconque, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

Il fit ensuite volteface, laissant les pauvres mages se remettre de leurs émotions tandis qu'Erza faisait disparaître les lames qui les clouaient encore au sol.

La nuit fut longue pour les mages de Fairy Tail, qui la passèrent à remettre de l'ordre dans Magnolia et à rassurer les habitants, essayant autant de les convaincre de rester calme que de se convaincre eux-mêmes, mais elle le fut encore plus pour Lucy. Au vu de son état émotionnel instable, Grey l'avait forcée à rester à la guilde pendant qu'il suivait les autres dans les rues de la ville. Reedus, Cana, Mirajane et quelques autres lui tinrent compagnie. L'ambiance était plutôt morose et silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Wendy revienne avec Macao et Roméo, ainsi que quelques habitants de Magnolia blessés par les échauffourées ou par les mouvement de panique qui avaient eu lieu suite à l'apparition de Zeref.

La jeune mage blonde passa donc la nuit à aider la Dragonslayer du ciel, puis Polyussica qui vint les rejoindre sans manquer de se plaindre qu'il y avait bien trop d'humains à son goût dans le grand hall de la guilde, faisant des bandages et répondant de son mieux aux questions paniquées des civils. « De son mieux » signifiait en réalité que, n'ayant pas plus de réponse qu'eux, elle murmurait la plupart du temps de vagues « Tout ira bien. », « Je ne sais pas. » sans oublier le très utile « Euh... ». Elle avait désespérément besoin d'être rassurée elle aussi, mais la majorité de la guilde était dispersée aux quatre coins de la ville et ceux qui restaient étaient occupés ou se reposaient. Lucy tenta donc d'appeler Loki, mais de nouveau sans succès. Elle s'était donc résignée à soigner de son mieux les quelques blessés, lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur son épaule.

- Tu es de plus en plus pâle, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- C'est gentil Charuru, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire à l'Exceed perchée sur son épaule. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Son amie leva les bras vers le ciel d'un geste désespéré.

- Je sais bien que tu es assez grande pour te gérer toute seule, mais Wendy refuse elle aussi d'aller dormir. S'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un qui m'écoute, pour une fois !

- Tu la connais, elle fait toujours passer les autres avant.

Lucy ne put retenir un petit rire face à la moue agacée de Charuru, rire qui lui fit beaucoup de bien sans malheureusement chasser tout ses tourments.

- Tout à l'heure, quand l'obscurité est tombée d'un coup, tu avais l'air de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? répliqua Lucy, un peu sur la défensive.

- Tu as couru vers le Maître et tu étais totalement paniquée. De plus, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

- Eh bien...

- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas très envie d'en parler, mais n'oublie pas que je sais ce que c'est que de voir l'avenir.

Se souvenant soudain que la petite Exceed pouvait en effet voir ce qui allait se produire depuis sa naissance, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer toi aussi ?

- J'avais eu une vision oui, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais c'était très vague. En fait, la seule chose que j'ai vu était la ville en proie à la panique et Wendy soignant des gens.

- J'ai vu le visage de Zeref, avoua finalement Lucy en baissant les yeux.

Charuru la fixa un moment en silence. Elle aussi, et depuis bien plus longtemps que la constellationniste, connaissait le fardeau du savoir. Et surtout celui de l'impuissance.

- En tout cas, finit-elle par dire, ce n'est pas une raison pour te priver de sommeil. Va donc te reposer avant que je n'aille demander à Happy de te harceler pour que tu le fasses.

Grimaçant sous la menace on ne peut plus sérieuse – elle connaissait particulièrement bien les capacités vocales du petit chat bleu -, Lucy finit par obéir.

- Merci, Charuru.

Celle-ci se contenta d'un sourire compréhensif en guise de réponse et retourna soutenir Wendy dans sa tâche. Lucy alla s'allonger sur un des lits libres de l'infirmerie de la guilde et dormit, à son grand soulagement, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Peu après que la constellationniste accepte enfin de prendre un peu de repos, l'ensemble de la guilde dispersée à travers Magnolia reçut un message de Makarof transmis par télépathie par Warren.

- _A tous les membres de Fairy Tail, maintenant que nous avons à peu près ramené le calme dans la ville, allez vous reposer. On se retrouve tous à la guilde aux alentours de midi, ordre du Maître._

Épuisés par leur nuit blanche, aucun des mages ne pensa à protester. Natsu, qui à ce moment survolait la ville avec Happy, resta en l'air un moment avant d'obéir, prenant le temps de regarder le soleil se lever lentement, colorant l'est et les nuages de mille teintes rouges-orangées. Le Dragonslayer et l'Exceed piquèrent ensuite vers leur maison.

- Dis, Natsu, et maintenant ?

- Maintenant quoi ?

Happy était conscient qu'il était sans doute en train de poser la question qui torturait probablement l'ensemble des humains normalement constitués du pays : comment réagit-on à l'annonce de la fin du monde ? Mais comme il avait des doutes sur le fait que Natsu soit un humain normalement constitué, il espérait que son ami de toujours aurait une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de Zeref ?

- Se battre, bien sûr.

- Mais s'il est trop puissant pour nous ?

Le Dragonslayer tourna la tête vers son partenaire qui le portait par le dos de sa veste. Ses yeux brûlaient toujours de cette même ardeur qui ne le quittait jamais. Pas une once de peur ne venait assombrir son regard.

- Alors on se surpassera, on le battra et on survivra, c'est tout. Et Fairy Tail sera élue guilde la plus puissante de TOUT LES TEMPS !

Le sourire un brin machiavélique qui éclaira son visage fit se demander à Happy si Natsu était incroyablement courageux ou incroyablement suicidaire. Mais cela eut le mérite de lui redonner confiance, et ils s'endormirent tous deux comme des masses à peine arrivés chez eux.

Au alentours de midi, la guilde était pleine à craquer, presque la totalité des fées étant présente. L'ambiance était si tendue que le grand hall ne résonnait que de dizaines de chuchotements inquiets, comme si personne n'osait élever la voix plus haut que le murmure, de crainte de provoquer une catastrophe. Mais Fairy Tail ayant gagné pas mal de membres depuis les Grand Jeux Magiques, tous ces chuchotements additionnés les uns aux autres créaient tout de même un brouhaha assez conséquent.

Ce brouhaha doubla de volume lorsque Makarof fit son entrée et monta sur le bar pour être mieux vu de tous. Il avait revêtu sa cape de Maître en fourrure et à épaulettes dorées et se tenait droit, bras croisés derrière son dos avec un air plus que sérieux sur le visage. Mirajane et Erza se tenaient quelques pas en retrait, avec pour consigne de rétablir l'ordre si la situation venait à dégénérer. En effet, rassembler la quasi totalité de Fairy Tail au même endroit en leur demandant d'être calmes et attentifs pendant plus d'une dizaine de secondes relevait selon certains de la folie (ou du masochisme). Elles avaient aussi pour autre consigne, plus sous-entendue que clairement dite, de rétablir l'ordre si le Maître lui-même venait à déraper dans son discours. Comme il le fit immédiatement après.

- Mes chers enfants, je suis venu vous annoncer L'OUVERTURE D'UNE BOÎTE DE STRIP-TEASE HEBDOMADAIRE au sein de notre guilde !

Il reçut par Mirajane une frappe derrière la tête si rapide qu'elle fut invisible pour la plupart des mages, qui pour la majorité venaient de se taper le front du plat de la main.

- Ah euhm ! Je voulais dire que j'imagine que chacun d'entre vous se pose pas mal de questions à propos de la récente annonce de fin du monde faites par le dénommé Zeref.

- Comment arrive-t-il à dire ça sur un ton aussi léger ? s'exaspéra Erza, désespérée.

Mirajane, la seule qui pouvait l'entendre, répondit par un sourire gêné.

- Selon des sources sûres, cela n'a rien d'une farce quelconque. Cette annonce a bien retenti dans l'ensemble du pays. J'ai réussi à contacter Laxus et il est en route pour Magnolia. Gildartz, en revanche, reste injoignable.

Makarovf jeta un œil discret vers Cana, qui garda un visage neutre à l'évocation de son père, mais espérait elle aussi qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il se passait et les rejoindrait bientôt.

- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que les manifestations magiques et plutôt hostiles qui mobilisent quasiment tous les mages de rang S du pays depuis quelques semaines sont liées à Zeref. Il s'agit de silhouettes informes et immatérielles constituées de particules magiques qui s'en prennent aux humains. L'aura qu'elles dégagent ressemble selon les mages qui les ont combattues, dont Erza, à des démons.

Lucy, qui se tenait au milieu de la foule, serra les poings. Le souvenir des combats difficiles contre les membres on ne peut plus démoniaques de Tartaros était encore bien présent dans la mémoire de tous. Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Natsu ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. Happy !

Elle ne les avait en effet pas vus depuis qu'ils étaient partis à la rescousse de Macao, qui était encore inconscient dans l'infirmerie, et la présence de son meilleur ami après une nuit aussi longue l'aidait à se sentir plus détendue.

- YO ! fit-il un peu trop fort, s'attirant les reproches des mages autour d'eux.

- En bref, nous sommes de nouveau en guerre, continua Makarof. Mais cette fois, l'ensemble des guildes de Fiore le sont aussi. La plupart des civils sont actuellement en pleine panique, et le même chaos que dans Magnolia règne dans tous le pays. Beaucoup sont d'ailleurs persuadés que nous allons tous bel et bien mourir dans maintenant six jours, comme l'a dit Zeref... - Il s'interrompit un instant et reprit d'une voix forte. - Alors que ferons-nous ? Allons-nous nous résigner à la fin du monde et profiter des derniers instants qu'il nous reste pour les passer avec nos proches ? Ou bien nous accrocher à l'idée stupide de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et l'affronter dans une dernière lutte désespérée ? Choisirons-nous l'espoir ou le désespoir ?

Malgré son caractère excentrique, un brin pervers, mais qui correspondait bien à l'esprit Fairy Tail, Makarof avait vraiment l'art des discours. Toute la guilde l'écoutait, attentive. Même Natsu ne l'interrompit pas.

- Nous pouvons aussi faire les deux. Nous pouvons nous préparer de notre mieux à nous battre, et montrer à Zeref que Fairy Tail n'abandonne JAMAIS ! Et si nous devions perdre, nous ne mourrons avec aucun regret, car quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons ensemble !

Un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements salua le discours du Maître, véhiculant une seule idée : Fairy Tail n'abandonnait pas. C'est ainsi que ce jour-là s'organisa la première résistance de l'humanité face à l'apocalypse imminente. Par la suite, Makarof annonça qu'il allait contacter les Maîtres des plus importantes guildes de Fiore pour former la plus grande et la plus puissante alliance qui ait jamais vu le jour. Les fées se dispersèrent alors, sereines, certaines partant prendre du repos, d'autres tenant à commencer immédiatement à s'entraîner. D'autres restèrent aussi à la guilde et l'habituel et un joyeux bazar éclata de nouveau avec son lot de boissons, de bagarres et de chaises volantes.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, toute trace de doute ayant disparu. Elle eut alors une visite inattendue.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle en resta muette de surprise. C'était Loki, qui répondait enfin à ses appels. Il l'entraîna dehors, loin de la cacophonie produite par leurs amis surexcités.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un air de reproche.

- Désolé, je sais que tu m'a appelé plusieurs fois, mais je parlais avec le Roi des Esprits.

- Depuis hier matin ?

- Tu sais bien que le temps ne s'écoule pas pareil chez nous.

- Ouais, je sais...

Le fait qu'une journée durait pratiquement quatre mois dans ce monde étrange, elle et ses amis s'en rappelaient bien.

- Et de quoi parliez-vous qui était si important ?

- De toi bien sûr, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire de séducteur, avant de redevenir sérieux face à l'expression de Lucy, qui n'avait clairement pas envie d'un numéro de charme. Et du rêve que tu as fait.

- Qui s'est réalisé hier soir.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. On dirait bien que tu possèdes la Voyance des Étoiles.

- La... la quoi ?

- Depuis la nuit des temps les humains pensent qu'il est possible de voir l'avenir à travers les étoiles. Ça s'est un peu perdu aujourd'hui, mais l'agencement des étoiles dans le ciel permet effectivement de prédire l'avenir. C'est cependant si compliqué à déchiffrer et les conclusions qu'on en tire sont si vagues que les humains ont vite abandonné. Seulement, de temps à autre, un constellationniste reçoit la capacité de décrypter tout ça. C'est ce que tu as fait.

- Ça... ça veut dire quoi de temps à autre ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

- La dernière fois c'était il y a 400 ans.

Lucy était tellement abasourdie par cette nouvelle qu'elle ne parvint pas à poser les mille questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête. Loki, indulgent, lui laissa le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Alors est-ce que ça va recommencer ? Toujours sous forme de rêve ? En quoi est-ce que ce don est différent de celui de Charuru ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'est jamais manifesté avant ?

- Ça recommencera vraisemblablement, répondit-il, désolé, car il savait que ce n'était pas chose agréable. Toujours sous forme de rêve, exclusivement la nuit, évidemment, puisque c'est en rapport avec les étoiles. Cela diffère des visions de Charuru, parce que les siennes sont, je crois, assez fréquentes. Ton don ne te permet que de prévoir des évènements majeurs qui auront un impact sur le monde entier, avec bien plus de précision. Je crois que ça répond aussi à ta dernière question.

Lucy dut s'asseoir contre le mur de la guilde pour digérer tout ça. Loki resta un moment avec elle, puis il finit par la quitter en l'assurant qu'au besoin, chacun de ses esprits était prêt à répondre à l'appel à tout moment. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à Fairy Tail et, le soir venu, Erza, Grey, Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Charuru s'invitèrent plus ou moins à dîner chez elle. La jeune fille ne les renvoya pas, car elle avait en fait très envie de passer la soirée avec ses amis dans un endroit plus calme que la guilde, même si l'endroit en question était son appartement et que lesdits amis y squattaient ouvertement. Ils parlèrent évidemment des récents évènements.

Natsu et Gray étaient plus que déterminés à se battre. Erza, plus consciente que leurs chances de gagner un tel combat étaient minimes, montra moins d'assurance quant à leur victoire, mais autant de détermination. Wendy, plus jeune et au caractère bien différent, ne parvint pas à cacher toute sa peur, mais parut reprendre courage grâce aux paroles enflammées des garçons. Happy s'alignait évidemment sur Natsu, tandis que Charuru était plus silencieuse. Après tout, elle avait comme Lucy eu un aperçu de l'avenir et ne savait quoi en penser. Mais la conversation dériva bientôt sur d'autres sujets plus légers, les chamailleries entre Natsu et Grey reprirent, avant qu'Erza ne les sépare d'un seul regard noir.

Ils partirent vers minuit, laissant Lucy rejoindre son lit. Natsu et Happy tentèrent bien de rester dormir, soit-disant trop fatigués pour retourner jusque chez eux, mais Erza les entraîna avec elle en sortant, estimant que leur amie avait bien besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. La constellationniste la remercia mentalement, le sourire aux lèvres, et alla se changer. Elle se lova dans ses draps, son esprit rassuré par les paroles de ses meilleurs amis et ces morceaux de routine qu'elle aimait tant. Elle s'endormit rapidement, à présent presque persuadée qu'une victoire contre Zeref était possible.

Mais le nouveau rêve qu'elle fit cette nuit-là ne tarda pas à la ramener à la réalité.


	3. Jour 2 : Un moment de paix

_Bonsoir bonsoir, bonne année et plein de bonheur, toussa toussa ! Voici ce cher chapitre 2, où des choses intéressantes (je l'espère ^^) se mettent en place. Mes réponses à mes gentils reviewers :__** zZhell-butterflyZz** : légale cool ? Ouais méga cool plutôt hein xD Tu me l'as dit de vive voix mais ça m'étonnerait que les éventuelles personnes qui ont lu ce commentaires aient compris ! En tout cas merci pour ces encouragements ma coupine ! ;)_

_ **Lucine **: c'est très gentil, concernant l'idée de la Grande bataille, je compte, si j'en ai le courage, faire la suite de cette fanfic (qui relate les 7 jours qui précèdent la "fin du monde") pour écrire le jour 7, c'est-à-dire la fameuse bataille ^^_

_** Lo****u** : Je crois avoir failli pleurer de joie devant un commentaire pareil xD En tout cas j'apprécie vraiment tout ces compliments, merci beaucoup. Concernant des bonnes fanfics à lire là comme ça euh... voilà ! ^^ Mais je vais fouiller un peu le site pour essayer de retrouver les quelques histoires qui avaient particulièrement attiré mon attention et si tu te crée un compte je serai ravie de te les envoyer par MP ;)_

_Voilà pour le blabla, place au chapitre !_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités/utilisés pour cette fanfiction, leur univers et à peu près tout ce qui va avec, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Chapitre 2 : ****Jour 2 : Un moment de paix**

Les derniers lambeaux de ciel nocturne furent peu à peu repoussés vers l'ouest, s'amoncelant en un horizon sombre où brillaient les dernières étoiles avant le lever du soleil. Du côté est, la voûte céleste s'éclaircissait rapidement pour virer au bleu clair tandis qu'un mince liseré rouge se dessinait peu à peu, confirmant la venue de l'aube. Sans attendre que l'astre solaire ne pointe le bout de son nez, un homme marchait déjà activement en direction de Magnolia. Sa cape était déchiré et son bras en écharpe, mais son pas n'en était pas moins empli de vigueur et même d'une certaine nonchalance. Le premier rayon de soleil qui le frappa en plein dans la rétine le força à plisser les yeux. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il pouvait maintenant apercevoir sa destination au loin, confortablement nichée entre deux collines et bordée par un immense lac aux milles teintes de bleu. Mais il lui restait encore une heure ou deux de marche. Il prit son temps, il n'était pas vraiment en retard.

En posant le pied dans Magnolia, il sentit immédiatement ce qu'il s'attendait à sentir : l'odeur de la peur. Les habitants de la ville avaient renoncé à fuir ou se cacher - pour fuir où de toute façon ? -, et avaient repris leurs activités habituelles, mais la tension était palpable dans chacun des gestes de ceux que le jeune homme croisa sur son chemin. Beaucoup le reconnurent et le regardèrent passer, certains échangèrent même quelques chuchotements, mais personne ne l'accosta. Il continua donc tranquillement son chemin, jusqu'à enfin arriver au bâtiment qui surplombait la ville, visible de presque n'importe quel toit : Fairy Tail. Il poussa discrètement la porte et entendit une conversation s'élever du hall.

- La plupart sont encore trop occupés pour l'instant, mais j'ai commencé à contacter quelques maîtres de guilde hier soir, Sting et Saber Tooth sont déjà avec nous. Ils se battront.

- Excellent Mira, Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus ne devraient pas tarder à répondre.

- J'imagine qu'on peut déjà compter sur toutes les guildes qui ont participé aux Grands Jeux Magiques avec nous. Sauf Raven Tail évidemment...

- Même si on réunit toutes les guildes du pays, vous croyez vraiment que ce sera suffisant ? Et si on perdait...

- On ne perdra PAS !

- Mais et si...

- Pour une fois je serais plutôt d'accord avec la salamandre, Droy, on ne va pas abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé de se battre. De toute façon...

- Eh bien, eh bien, intervint le nouvel arrivant en coupant la parole à Grey et en s'attirant tous les regards. A peine une petite annonce de fin du monde et on a déjà les chocottes ?

Tout le monde resta muet de surprise. On ne l'attendait pas si tôt ! La plupart des visages se fendirent d'un sourire, parfois de soulagement, à la vue du jeune homme, le plus grand de ces sourires apparaissant sur les traits de Natsu, qui s'exclama d'une voix ravie :

- Laxus !

- _A toute la guilde, à toute la guilde, Laxus vient tout juste de rentrer !_

C'est le message qu'entendit l'ensemble des mages de Fairy Tail, transmis par Warren, qui ne quittait presque plus Makarof d'une semelle et avait pour mission de retransmettre en direct toutes les informations importantes à ses camarades dispersés dans Magnolia, occupés à diverses tâches. Et la nouvelle du retour anticipé du plus puissant des leurs après Guildartz soulagea beaucoup de monde, y compris Levy qui, penchée sur ses runes, releva la tête pour esquisser un sourire. Elle se trouvait à cet instant aux abords de la ville en train d'écrire, à l'aide de Fried, divers sorts de protection en prévision de la venue de Zeref. Ils avaient ensemble commencé à élaborer un immense plan comprenant sorts défensifs, de dissimulation, pièges et autres enchantements, le tout sous forme de notes griffonnées sur une carte de Magnolia, affichée dans le hall de la guilde et que seuls Levy et Fried parvenaient à déchiffrer. Pour leurs camarades, cette carte avait autant de sens que du langage de bambin en ancienne écriture dragon.

Les deux mages avaient donc prévu un grand nombre de sortilèges et allaient devoir travailler d'arrache-pied pendant des jours pour tous les mettre en place. Mais le moment venu, ils seraient prêts. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus termina son œuvre, sur laquelle elle avait travaillé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et se redressa avec satisfaction. Les runes qu'elle venait d'écrire permettraient de concentrer momentanément l'Eternano autour de la ville afin de permettre aux mages de faire plus rapidement le plein de magie en vue des combats. Elle apostropha Fried à quelques mètres d'elle :

- Terminé ! On peut passer à la phase 2.

Son compagnon ne sembla pas l'entendre tout de suite, se réveilla, et balbutia un vague :

- Ah ? Euh... oui !

Levy fit mine de soupirer. A voir son visage béat à l'annonce du retour de Laxus, le jeune homme risquait de manquer de concentration pendant un moment s'ils continuaient leur travail.

- Et si on rentrait ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Fried devenir aussi heureux qu'un enfant qui reçoit ses cadeaux de Noël.

Ils rentrèrent donc à la guilde, où étaient déjà réunis le Maître, Laxus, Mirajane, Grey, Natsu, Warren, Jet et Droy, ainsi que Wendy qui venait d'être appelée pour soigner le bras du Dragonslayer de foudre. Ses camarades avaient eu une grosse frayeur en se demandant quel genre de monstre avait bien pu le blesser, lui, mais s'étaient rassurés en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coupure qui s'étendait de son coude jusqu'au poignet. Impressionnante mais peu profonde.

- J'me doutais que c'était pas bien grave, mais j'ai préféré pas y toucher, avait-il déclaré en haussant les épaules.

Laxus prudent. On aurait tout vu. Il faut dire qu'il bouillonnait lui aussi de se battre et tâchait d'éviter la moindre blessure handicapante.

Wendy terminait de refermer la plaie quand Levy et Fried entrèrent. Ce dernier se précipita immédiatement vers le mage qu'il admirait tant en le voyant blessé, tandis que Levy se faisait littéralement assaillir par Jet et Droy qui avaient encore plus que d'habitude du mal à la lâcher d'une semelle.

- La phase 1 est terminée ! annonça-t-elle lorsque ses deux équipiers la laissèrent en placer une.

Tout le monde hocha la tête avec approbation sans avoir aucune idée de en quoi consistait la phase 1, ni de combien de phases étaient prévues sur leur schéma incompréhensible.

- Bien, bien, félicita Makarof, pas plus renseigné. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, je crois que vous y travailliez depuis un moment.

- Depuis hier après-midi, mais on a fait une pause pendant la nuit, assura Levy en souriant malgré ses cernes évidentes.

- Rien n'est impossible pour un membre du Raijinshuu ! ajouta Fried avec fierté.

- Prenez quand même du repos, faudrait pas qu'un de vos sorts nous explose dessus parce que vous étiez fatigué en l'écrivant, fit remarquer Grey.

- Ça ne va pas être trop bruyant dans ta chambre à Fairy Hills ? s'inquiéta Mirajane.

- En effet, grimaça Makarof.

Depuis l'aube, les étendues d'herbe autour de l'auberge féminine où logeait la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était en train d'être aménagé en grand terrain d'entrainement pour la guilde, et les chambres libres converties en espace de repos pour ceux qui s'y exerçaient. Un certain nombre de mages, dont Erza, s'en occupaient depuis l'aube. Jet et Droy s'empressèrent de proposer à Levy l'appartement qu'ils partageaient pour qu'elle puisse dormir en toute tranquillité et elle finit par les suivre.

Une fois l'équipe des Shadow Gear partie, Makarof se tourna vers Laxus, qui venait d'envoyer Natsu valser dans le mur, ce dernier ne cessant de le harceler pour avoir un combat depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans le hall de la guilde.

- Peut-on maintenant savoir ce qui a causé cette blessure ?

Wendy en ayant fini avec lui, le Dragonslayer était assis sur une chaise, coude sur la table et la tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main.

- Même bestioles bizarres que d'habitude, répondit-il en haussant de nouveau les épaules, mais après l'apparition de Zeref, elles sont devenues beaucoup plus agressives et j'ai été surpris.

Les drôles de silhouettes constituées de particules de magie décrites par Erza. Elles étaient apparues voilà plusieurs semaines déjà dans différents coins reculés de Fiore, comme les montagnes, aux abords des grandes forêts, etc, et s'en prenaient aux habitants des alentours, donnant lieu à d'innombrables quêtes de rang S pour les éradiquer.

- On dirait bien que votre hypothèse était juste, Maître, fit Mirajane, c'était bien une sorte d'avant-goût de la venue de Zeref.

- On dirait bien. Informe-s'en les autres guildes, qu'ils se montrent prudents.

- Tout de suite.

- Yosh ! s'exclama Natsu qui s'était extirpé des débris du mur. On fait quoi maintenant ? On leur botte tous le cul ?!

- La bataille aura lieu bien assez tôt, le tempéra Makarof. Pour l'instant, accordez-vous un moment de paix. Reposez-vous, entrainez-vous, passez du temps les uns avec les autres. Ensuite seulement...

- OK ! A L'ENTRAINEMENT !

Et ainsi s'élança Salamander en défonçant presque les doubles portes de la guilde sans attendre que le puissant vieil homme ait fini sa phrase. Grey leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré, salua ses camarades et partit à sa suite. En sortant dehors, il faillit buter contre son ami qui s'était subitement arrêté.

- Au fait, où est Lucy ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Elle doit fait la grasse matinée.

- Ouais. Tant pis, Happy m'attend à l'entrainement. HEY ! cria-t-il à ceux restés dans la guilde. SI VOUS VOYEZ LUCY DITENT-LUI QU'ON EST A FAIRY HILLS !

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Natsu put partir la conscience tranquille.

En chemin vers le nouveau terrain d'entrainement, le Dragonslayer se chamailla tellement avec Grey qu'ils décidèrent d'entamer un duel aussitôt arrivés à destination. L'espace aménagé était un immense rectangle de terre battu entouré de barrières en bois et divisé en quatre espaces séparés eux aussi entre eux, deux étant réservés aux combats entre les mages, le troisième parsemé de cibles et de mannequins, et le dernier dédié à la musculation. Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes hommes, Erza les aperçut au loin et les emmena avec elle pour un « régime spécial ». A voir le regard suppliant et anéanti de ceux qui ont vu l'enfer des mages qu'ils rencontrèrent ici et là, ils eurent un très mauvais pressentiment concernant ce « régime spécial ».

- DEBOUT BANDE DE LARVES ! hurla-t-elle aux pauvres victimes de son entrainement forcé.

Ces derniers se levèrent tous d'un bond, presque au garde-à-vous, avant que certains d'entre eux ne s'écroulent aussitôt au sol, trop épuisés pour tenir debout plus d'une seconde.

Là, il eurent encore plus peur.

Et il eurent hélas tout à fait raison. Car le démon aux cheveux rouges - ils ne pouvaient plus l'appeler autrement – les conduisit vers l'espace de combat et les attaqua de front, sans relâche, les poussant dans leurs derniers retranchements si bien qu'elle vint à bout de leur endurance en une heure à peine et les laissa tels de vieilles loques sur le bord du terrain, si exténués qu'ils ne parvenaient même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

- Erza est devenu un monstre, larmoya Natsu. Enfin, un monstre encore pire qu'avant. C'est elle qui va anéantir toute l'humanité.

- Esclavagiste psychopathe, parvint seulement à bredouiller Grey.

Lisanna finit par leur venir en aide et leur apporta de l'eau qu'ils acceptèrent comme un cadeau du ciel. Happy les rejoignit alors, volant de travers, suivi par Charuru en un peu meilleur état. Les deux Exceed avaient aidé à transporter les divers matériaux depuis la ville et étaient épuisés. Quelques minutes plus tard retentit un appel :

- Grey-samaaaaa !

- Et merde.

Le mage de glace tenta bien de ramper vers les hautes herbes qui les entouraient mais ne put échapper à Juvia qui, en voyant son état, se mit à lui proposer à manger, à boire et toutes sortes d'assistance allant jusqu'au massage des pieds. Il maugréa intérieurement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comater tranquille et ne pas retomber entre les griffes d'Erza. Elle finit par l'aider à se rendre jusqu'à Fairy Hills où il pourrait prendre une douche et reprendre quelques forces avant de retourner s'entrainer.

Natsu se retrouva seul avec les Exceed et Lisanna, avec qui il alla s'asseoir dans les tribunes qui avaient été construite près des espaces de combat, le plus loin possible d'Erza, et bavarda un long moment avec elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs avait elle aussi subi le courroux de la mage de rang S mais s'en était remise, et lui expliqua que cette dernière avait pris très à cœur la mission que lui avait confiée le Maître, à savoir superviser l'aménagement du terrain ainsi que l'entrainement des fées.

- Elle n'a jamais su faire les choses à moitié, conclut Lisanna en grimaçant.

Le Dragonslayer sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est pour ça que c'est Erza !

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Happy attira leur attention sur une personne qu'il voyait arriver au loin. Natsu plissa les yeux et, la reconnaissant, se mit à lui faire de grands signes.

- Lucy !

- Yo, fit-elle en s'approchant, comment ça va ?

- Lucy aide-nous ! s'écria l'Exceed en se jetant dans ses bras. Erza veut tous nous tuer !

- Comment ç...

- PLUS VITE MACAO ! PLUS HAUT ! PLUS FORT !

Un coup d'œil vers le pauvre père de famille en train de soulever des haltères sur l'espace de musculation et « encouragé » par une mage aux cheveux rouges hystérique lui suffit pour comprendre.

- Macao va mieux on dirait, remarqua-t-elle.

- Plus pour longtemps... murmura Natsu d'un air sinistre.

- Il n'aura plus à tenir longtemps, quelque chose va bientôt détourner l'attention d'Erza, intervint alors Charuru.

Alors qu'ils essayaient de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, Grey revint alors de Fairy Hills, lavé et revigoré.

- Salut Lucy ! Hey la salamandre ! On se le fait ce combat ? Que j'puisse t'éclater ?

- Alors là certainement pas !

Natsu se leva d'un bond, toute fatigue envolée, et se jeta sur son rival. Juvia apparut de nulle part et commença à encourager Grey depuis les gradins. Alors, comme l'avait prédis Charuru, Erza se détourna de Macao pour venir observer leur duel avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- C'est vraiment incroyable comme don ! s'exclama Lisanna. Est-ce que tu arrives à avoir tes visions volontairement ou c'est indépendant de ta volonté ?

- Les deux, avoua l'Exceed, ça dépend des fois.

Tandis que Happy entreprenait alors de faire une énième fois la cour à l'élu de son cœur, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers Lucy.

- Et toi, tu vas bien ? Mira te trouvait fatiguée ces derniers temps.

- Je fais des cauchemars depuis quelques nuits.

Elle préféra ne pas en dire plus, même si elle venait tout juste de passer à la guilde pour enfin avouer au Maître ce qu'elle avait vu avant la venue de Zeref et les révélations de Loki à propos de ces visions. Après avoir arpenté son bureau de long en large, car elle avait demandé à lui parler seule à seul, il lui avait demandé si elle en avait eu de nouvelles. Lucy lui avait confié qu'un nouveau cauchemar était survenu la nuit précédente, mais que malgré ses efforts elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Mais il n'annonçait rien de bon.

- J'imagine que c'est normal, dit alors Lisanna, malgré notre apparence détendue et notre résolution de ne pas abandonner, au fond on est tous plutôt à cran.

- Oui...

« Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point c'est vrai. » songea Lucy.

Elle se rappelait comment, au beau milieu de la nuit précédente, elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, hurlant et hurlant encore, prononçant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Ses joues inondées de larmes et tout son être lui criant sa détresse. Elle se rappelait comment, l'espace d'un instant, elle n'avait plus été qu'un être de peur et de souffrance. Comment, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait complètement perdu la raison. Mais lorsque Lucy s'était finalement calmée à force de serrer Plue dans ses bras, si fort qu'elle avait bien failli le tuer, et de respirer lentement, profondément, la jeune constellationniste s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve, qu'elle savait de nouveau prémonitoire. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir cette fois-ci pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Midi ne tarda pas à arriver, et Mirajane débarqua alors en compagnie de Cana, Elfman et un véritable banquet de nourriture sur lequel les fées se jetèrent avec avidité. La boisson était également au rendez-vous, même si une bonne partie était déjà monopolisée par Cana. Alors que le repas commençait à prendre de véritables airs de fête, Makarof se joignit au réjouissances, ainsi que Laxus et le Raijinshuu. Après quelques verres et une démarche hésitante, le vieux mage monta sur la table de banquet et beugla :

- Réunion stratégie à Fairy Hills avec les mages de rang S ! Tout de suite !

Les trois concernés durent donc abandonner leur agréable repas et suivre le Maître à l'intérieur de Fairy Hills, où ils se réunirent dans la chambre (enfin l'une des chambres puisqu'elle en utilisait cinq pour entreposer toutes ses armures) d'Erza. A peine entré, Makarof parut se dégriser instantanément et se mis à faire les cent pas, bras croisés derrière le dos.

- Puisqu'il est inutile de réunir toute la guilde pour ça, je vais vous faire un bref rapport de la situation. Actuellement, une grande partie de Fiore est persuadée que la fin du monde arrive dans cinq jours, tandis qu'une autre soutien qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de canular. Des mouvements de panique ont eu lieu un peu partout, certains se sont calmés, d'autres non.

- Qu'ont prévu de faire le roi ? Et le Conseil de la Magie ? s'enquit Erza.

Le puissant mage haussa les épaules.

- Le roi a annoncé qu'il ferait tout pour protéger le pays, blablabla, mais Crocus se remet à peine de l'affaire des dragons, et une armée entière de soldats non magiciens ne suffiraient même pas pour défendre le palais royal, alors le pays...

- Et le Conseil de la Magie a été quasiment décimé par Tartaros, ajouta Mirajane. Dranbalt est le seul survivant, et seul...

- Il ne peut pas faire grand chose, termina Laxus en soupirant d'exaspération. En gros, il n'y a que les guildes pour défendre le cul de tout le pays.

- C'est ça, approuva son grand-père. Nous avons contacté les guildes les plus puissantes actuellement, et une superalliance a été convenue entre Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Saber Tooth, Mermaid Heel et Quattro Cerberus.

Le Dragonslayer de foudre parut stupéfait.

- Si vite ?

- Ils ont tous eu plus ou moins la même idée que nous, expliqua Mirajane, et nous avons déjà tous combattu ensemble à Crocus, ça n'a pas été très difficile de nous entendre.

- Ça doit être une première dans l'Histoire...

- Ça l'est, confirma Makarof. Dans trois jours, chacun enverra quelques représentants pour mettre en place une tactique de bataille. Entretemps, nous continuerons à échanger des informations par lacrima de communication. Il faudra aussi convaincre le plus de guildes possible de se joindre à cette alliance. J'irai avec deux d'entre vous, le troisième gérera la guilde en mon absence.

Comme personne ne se proposait pour rester ou accompagner le Maître, il balaya le problème d'un revers de main.

- On verra ça le moment venu. Et puis Guildartz sera peut-être revenu entretemps.

- Aucune nouvelle de lui ? fit Laxus.

- Aucune, j'ai bien peur qu'il eut été en dehors des frontières au moment de l'apparition de Zeref, et même s'il sait ce qui se passe, il va mettre du temps à revenir.

- Si seulement on pouvait aussi contacter Mystogan, déplora Erza. Il était mage de rang S lui aussi.

- Tout les ponts entre Edoras et Earthland n'existent plus, malheureusement. Et d'après ce que vous nous avez raconté d'Edoras, il doit être déjà bien assez occupé dans son pays.

- Si toutes les guildes de Fiore ne suffisent pas, l'aide d'un seul mage, même puissant, ne changera pas grand chose, rétorqua Laxus, réaliste.

- C'est exact, approuva Makarof. Maintenant allez-y, je vous libère pour aujourd'hui. Faites ce que vous voulez, amusez-vous si vous le pouvez. Moi, je vais boire. Si Cana m'en a laissé.

- Je vais contacter les guildes dans lesquelles j'ai des amis pour leur parler de l'alliance, décida Mirajane sans écouter son conseil.

Alors que le Maître haussait les épaules et retournait dehors, et qu'Erza restait dans sa chambre pour se changer, Laxus observa la barman tandis qu'elle passait devant lui dans le couloir.

- Le vieux a dit de se reposer non ?

Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner. Lorsqu'elle lui répondit, il l'entendit tenter de maîtriser sa voix sans y arriver parfaitement.

- Je sais mais... si je me repose, je vais sans doute commencer à avoir peur.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand le banquet pris fin, et le terrain d'entrainement devenu un véritable lieu de débauche pour les quelques fées qui avaient un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Ils furent évacués vers la guilde et dégrisés par Wendy, et les entrainements reprirent. Au cours de l'après-midi, les mages purent assister à des combats impressionnants entre les plus forts d'entre eux, notamment un magnifique affrontement entre Natsu et Gajeel qui dura près d'une heure et demi et suscita beaucoup de paris pour savoir qui s'effondrerait le premier. Mais tous les gains revinrent finalement à Cana, qui avait parié match nul après l'avoir prédit à l'aide de ses cartes.

- T'as triché ! protesta Macao.

- La divination n'a jamais été officiellement interdite dans les paris, répliqua la fille de Guildartz avec un sourire malicieux. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas parier, c'est un jeu d'argent malsain et insalubre !

- C'est toi qui dit ça... fit remarquer Roméo.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, fit-elle en lui donnant quelques tapes affectueuses sur la tête.

S'ensuivirent d'autres combats, supervisés par Erza qui montra un talent caché pour réunir les meilleurs adversaires susceptibles de donner des combats des plus intéressants. La victoire - de justesse - d'Elfman sur Panther Lily fit également l'objet de beaucoup d'acclamations. Cana vint à bout de Lisanna, malgré son état d'ivresse plutôt évident, et lorsque Lucy se retrouva face à Juvia sans avoir aucune idée de comment elle en était arrivée là, terrifiée face à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui la regardait avec un air un brin psychopathe rappelant légèrement celui d'Erza en répétant « Rivale d'amour... » d'une voix toute aussi effrayante, la constellationniste ne put qu'appeler Loki et se terrer dans un des coins du stade. L'esprit finit par se faire battre par la puissante mage d'eau, le fait qu'il ne cessait plus ou moins de loucher sur ses formes n'allant pas en sa faveur. Lucy, qui n'avait au départ pas demandé à se battre, en profita pour déclarer forfait.

Bref, comme tout ce qui était prévu à Fairy Tail à la base comme quelque chose de sérieux, l'entrainement censé les préparer aux durs combats qui s'annonçaient finit en un véritable festival. Et comme la quasi totalité de la guilde avait maintenant rejoint les tribunes pour regarder les match, beaucoup se dirent que cette scène rappelait furieusement les Grands Jeux Magiques. Grâce au sort jeté par Levy et Fried qui englobait la ville, les mages récupéraient leur magie en un temps recors et pouvaient se permettre d'enchainer les affrontements en se fatiguant bien moins que d'ordinaire.

L'euphorie finit par se calmer en fin d'après-midi, lorsque plus personne ne fut volontaire pour se battre, hormis Natsu qui malgré ses multiples combats des dernières heures hurlait encore en défiant quiconque de le vaincre. Lucy et Happy le trainèrent hors du terrain tandis qu'il se débattait en protestant.

Le soir commençait à tomber dans une lumière crépusculaire lorsque Laxus croisa Mirajane au parc de Magnolia. Après la réunion stratégique à Fairy Hills, il avait opté pour une petite sieste bien méritée - après tout, il avait marché une partie de la nuit pour arriver peu après l'aube et ne s'était pas reposé depuis - puis avait passé du temps avec Fried et Bixlow, sans Evergreen qui visiblement se trouvait ailleurs, à observer et commenter les combats. Enfin, une fois l'ambiance retombée, il était finalement parti en promenade dans la ville.

Après son exclusion de la guilde, il avait passé de longues semaines en solitaire, voyageant de région en région et restant souvent peu de temps au même endroit. Il n'avait pas de but précis, bien qu'ayant l'impression de chercher inconsciemment quelque chose jusqu'à comprendre qu'il se cherchait peut-être tout simplement lui-même. Il avait donc eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, ce qui expliquait sans doute son soit-disant changement de caractère que lui trouvaient ses camarades depuis qu'il avait réintégré la guilde. En tout cas, la solitude était devenue une habitude dont il tardait à se départir, c'est pourquoi il se sentait de temps à autre le besoin d'aller marcher seul.

C'est alors qu'il avait aperçu Mirajane, qu'il n'avait pas revue de l'après-midi. Elle lui tournait le dos et semblait observer quelque chose, dissimulée derrière un arbre. Il se souvint alors avoir entendu Lisanna se demander où était sa sœur avant qu'il ne parte de Fairy Hills et s'approcha.

- Ta sœur te cherche je crois.

La jeune femme sursauta, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu arriver. Elle se retourna et lui adressa son sourire habituel.

- Ah oui ? Je comptais bientôt rentrer à la guilde de toute manière.

Curieux, Laxus se pencha sur le côté pour voir qui la barman était en train d'espionner. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise en apercevant Elfman et Evergreen ni plus ni moins en train de se bécoter dans un coin du parc, à l'abri des regards. Il reporta son regard vers Mirajane.

- Tu sais que c'est du voyeurisme à ce stade ?

Elle répliqua par un sourire des plus angélique.

- Mais ils sont tellement adorables ! Et tellement naïfs de croire que personne n'est au courant de leur relation...

Sur sa dernière phrase, le Dragonslayer aurait juré voir un éclair de machiavélisme passer sur son visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mirajane s'adossa à l'arbre derrière lequel elle se cachait et continua d'observer le couple de tourtereaux du coin de l'œil.

- Après tout, fit-elle un air attendri sur le visage, il est vrai que nous allons peut-être mourir dans cinq jours. Même si nous avons pris la résolution de nous battre, il est aussi important de profiter de ce qui pourrait être nos derniers instants et pouvoir mourir sans regret.

Tous deux se souvenaient des paroles de Zeref deux jours auparavant. _Passez les derniers moments qu'il vous reste avec les personnes les plus chères à votre cœur, car dans sept jours, l'existence de l'humanité prendra fin._

Silence. Puis :

- Et toi Mira ?

- Moi ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir avec des regrets ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire comme ton frère ?

La jeune femme resta interdite. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que sous-entendait-il ? Il est vrai qu'il avait bien failli se passer quelque chose entre eux, avant la « mort » de Lisanna, mais ce n'était finalement pas allé au-delà du simple flirt, accompagné des piques qu'ils avaient coutume de se lancer à l'époque. Mais en se rappelant leur bref échange dans le couloir de Fairy Hills, elle se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il avait donc remarqué qu'elle ne s'était quasiment pas accordé de repos de la journée, étant soit en train de contacter des guildes, soit en train de rendre service à ses camarades. Elle sourit intérieurement. Malgré ce qu'il en disait, Laxus avait changé. Cependant, ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans ce couloir était toujours vrai. Elle avait peur. En partie à cause de Lisanna, avec qui elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps après sa pseudo-mort. Et puis, comme tout le monde, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir.

Ne parvenant pas à répondre à sa question, perturbée par le regard pénétrant du jeune homme qui avait si facilement cerné son comportement, elle préféra s'enfuir.

- Il faut que je retourne à la guilde, on m'attend au bar.

Elle s'en alla précipitamment sans le regarder. Laxus la laissa s'en aller. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Elfman et Evergreen tout à leur intimité et partit.

Le hall de la guilde était bondé ce soir-là. La soirée était animée, mais plutôt calme selon les critères de Fairy Tail. Pas de bagarre ni de beuverie générale ne fut à déclarer. Cela n'empêcha pas Mirajane d'être demandée de tout côtés, l'obligeant à se presser de table en table pour servir tout le monde, à tel point que Lisanna, Kinana et Laki lui donnèrent un coup de main. Les sujets de conversation étaient multiples, certains conversaient à propos de choses ordinaires, futiles, d'autres des combats de l'après-midi, et on pouvait également entendre ici et là quelques débats stratégiques à propos de la guerre qui arriverait dans moins de cinq jour. Aucun événement notable ne se produisit et la guilde se vida progressivement, chacun repartant après une agréable soirée. Le groupe de Natsu s'attarda parmi les derniers, puis ils s'en allèrent à leur tour.

Laxus était rentré bien avant eux, mais ne dormait pas encore lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son appartement. Il haussa un sourcil : il était plus de une heure du matin. Il alla ouvrir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Mirajane. Il remarqua tout de suite dans son expression quelque chose de différent que lors de leurs conversations de la journée ou pendant de la soirée alors qu'elle servait ses camarades. Son air joyeux et innocent avait disparu. Elle ne se cachait plus. Elle lui sourit, mais pas comme elle avait coutume de le faire à la guilde. Un air heureux et triste à la fois.

- Sans regret hein ? dit-elle simplement.

Luxus comprit, esquissa à son tour un sourire et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.


	4. Jour 3 : Vacillement

_Me revoilà pour ce chapitre 3 ! Je suis moins satisfaite de ce chapitre que des précédents, mais bon vous me direz vous-même s'il est effectivement moins bien que les autres ou pas ^^ Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver plus vite que celui-ci, puisque je l'ai déjà entamé ;) __Réponses au reviewers :_

**zZhell-butterflyZz_ : _**_Tu es, absolument, SALE ! xD_

**Lou Celestial**_ : C'est très gentil de me faire autant d'éloges, je suis ravie qu'à tes yeux je sorte du lot ^^ J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira autant ! :) (et oui, je suis en première année de médecine à Paris 7, et j'ai un traumatisme lié aux microtubules... Je suis aussi de tout cœur avec toi si tu es en PACES également !)_

**Jennaaaa** :_ Merci à toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas je compte terminer cette fanfiction quoi qu'il arrive, je ne supporte pas de ne pas finir ce que je commence ^^ Pour Jellal... Patience !_

**Guest :** _ Merci beaucoup ! :) Et en ce qui concerne le Natsu/Lucy... Patience ! :D_

_Jusque là, mes chapitres contenaient déjà quelques spoils pour ceux qui suivent uniquement l'animé, mais je précise que là, il y en aura particulièrement sur l'arc Éclipse donc vous êtes prévenus ^^_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités/utilisés pour cette fanfiction, leur univers et à peu près tout ce qui va avec, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Chapitre 3 :****Jour 3 : Vacillement**

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le troisième jour depuis que Zeref a annoncé qu'il allait détruire l'humanité. Maman, si tu savais comme j'ai peur. La même peur que j'ai ressenti dans mon premier rêve, celui par lequel tout a commencé. Nous essayons de nous préparer au mieux, de ne pas abandonner comme nous n'avons pas abandonné sur Tenro quand Acnologia nous a attaqués. Et pendant un moment, j'y ai cru. J'y ai tellement cru mais... Tu connaissais la Voyance des Étoiles Maman ? C'est un don que reçoivent parfois les constellationnistes, leur permettant de prédire des évènements qui changeront la face du monde. Et avec ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, je sais qu'on ne peut pas gagner._

Lucy posa un instant sa plume et serra les poings pour maîtriser les tremblements de son corps. Elle respira lentement. Profondément. Mais ne put retenir une larme qui vint rouler sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur sa lettre. Elle avait commencé à l'écrire aussitôt après être allée voir le Maître.

- J'ai fait un nouveau rêve Maître, lui avait-elle dit.

- Tu t'en souviens cette fois ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y as vu ?

- C'était confus. Des dizaines d'images ont défilé dans ma tête tellement vite que j'ai cru qu'elle allait exploser. Je me souviens de colonnes noires qui descendaient du ciel - à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix tremblait de plus en plus -, des mages de la guilde qui combattaient des espèces de monstres... Je crois que c'étaient des démons.

Comme sa voix se brisait, Makarof prit la parole.

- Il va donc invoquer une armée démoniaque pour nous anéantir...

- Tu n'as pas vu Acnologia ? intervint alors Laxus.

Lucy secoua la tête. Le soulagement fut visible sur les visages du Dragonslayer et de son grand-père. Mais on n'en vit pas la moindre trace sur celui de la jeune fille. Elle était plutôt terrifiée.

- C'était violent... Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de blessés et...

- Nous le savons déjà, l'interrompit Makarof avec douceur pour lui éviter de se replonger dans les parties les plus sanglantes de sa vision. As-tu vu où ça se déroulait ?

Il regretta sa question. Il aurait mieux fait de l'envoyer se changer les idées plutôt que de lui demander de se rappeler d'un cauchemar aussi horrible. Les yeux de la constellationniste étaient absents. Comme si, au lieu de les voir lui et Laxus, elle revoyait, encore et encore, les combats qui auraient bientôt lieu.

- Il y avait plusieurs champs de bataille. J'ai reconnu Magnolia, Crocus... Mais pour les autres, ça allait trop vite.

- Je vois. Tu n'as rien pu discerner d'autre ?

Le visage de Lucy avait alors pâli et ses yeux s'étaient remplis de peur. Elle avait respiré lentement. Profondément. Puis regardé le Maître.

- Non, rien d'autre.

Celui-ci l'avait scruté un instant, puis, avec sa voix la plus bienveillante, l'avait remerciée avant de lui suggérer de rejoindre Natsu et Happy, qu'il avait vus plus tôt en compagnie de Grey. Lucy avait acquiescé mais, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, était retournée s'enfermer à double tour dans son appartement.

Lucy reprit sa plume et continua sa lettre. Les larmes coulaient à flots à présent. Elle n'avait plus la volonté de les retenir. Mais elle devait finir sa lettre. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait encore de s'effondrer.

_Je ne veux pas que les jours passent Maman. Je ne peux pas les passer aussi sereinement alors que je sais ce qui nous attend. Natsu s'énerverait sûrement s'il me voyait. Il me dirait de ne pas abandonner, de croire en Fairy Tail et de croire en lui. J'ai toujours eu foi en lui. Il a ce quelque chose qui inspire la confiance, l'affection... Il a toujours cette flamme dans ses yeux qui me redonne de l'espoir quand je crois que tout est fini, et alors je me relève. Mais cette fois comment le pourrai-je ? Comment, alors que dans ce maudit rêve, j'ai vu sa mort de mes propres yeux ?_

Lorsque Lisanna s'était réveillée, elle avait constaté avec surprise que sa sœur n'était déjà plus là. Étrange puisque, étant la barman principale de la guilde, elle avait dû rentrer bien plus tard qu'elle et aurait dû être encore en train de dormir. Elfman n'était pas là non plus mais bon, lui, elle savait déjà en compagnie de qui il pouvait bien se trouver. Il avait beau s'en cacher, ses deux sœurs savaient très bien ce qui se passait entre Evergreen et lui, et s'en amusaient d'ailleurs beaucoup. Souffrant d'une légère gueule de bois après que Cana l'ait forcée toute la soirée à boire avec elle en échange de sa défaite de l'après-midi - quelle idée d'avoir parié une cuite en même temps ! - Lisanna prit tout son temps pour s'accorder un bon petit déjeuner.

En voyant l'heure plutôt avancée, elle songea que Mirajane avait peut-être eu besoin de moins de sommeil puisque sa consommation d'alcool avait été plus restreinte. Elle s'habilla et se rendit donc à la guilde. Là-bas, elle retrouva Wendy assise au bar, quelques feuilles éparpillées en face d'elle et Charuru à moitié assoupie dans ses bras. Lisanna, ne voyant pas Natsu et le reste de leur bande ni sa sœur, la rejoignit. La petite Dragonslayer la salua avec ce sourire si mignon qui la caractérisait. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs s'était vite prise d'affection pour cette version miniature de la Wendy d'Edoras qu'elle avait connue pendant son « exil ». Elle la trouvait absolument adorable. C'est le moment que choisit Mirajane pour sortir de la réserve. Lisanna lui fit signe.

- Lisanna ! s'exclama sa sœur en souriant. Tu n'as pas trop la migraine ?

- Euh... un peu, grimaça-t-elle tandis que la barman riait, mais ça va. Je n'étais pas complètement ivre non plus, je me souviens de la soirée !

- Vraiment ?

- A peu près quoi... Mais dis donc, enchaîna-t-elle pour changer de sujet, tu t'es levée tôt ce matin. J'ai un peu trainé au lit, mais tu étais quand même déjà partie quand je me suis réveillée !

- C'est vrai, confirma Wendy, elle est arrivé il y a plus d'une heure, en même temps que Laxus-san.

Lisanna tiqua. Si ce détail ne signifiait rien pour l'innocente Dragonslayer, la mage aux cheveux blancs sentit les pièces du puzzle s'emboiter peu à peu.

- Oui ! fit Mirajane avec un peu trop d'entrain. On s'est croisés en chemin.

Minute. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rougir ?

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Lisanna. En plus, il me semble que Laxus n'est pas vraiment du genre à se lever tôt.

Au sourire un brin gêné de sa sœur, à son léger rougissement et ses cheveux un peu moins bien coiffés que d'habitude, la jeune fille sut qu'elle la tenait. Elle sauta par-dessus le bar, la saisit par le poignet et alla s'enfermer avec elle dans la réserve si vite que Wendy ne comprit absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Lisanna esquissa un sourire victorieux.

- Mirajane, minauda-t-elle, où as-tu donc passé la nuit ?

- Eh bien... je crois que je suis démasquée non ?

L'ami d'enfance de Natsu poussa un cri de joie en sautillant sur place. Elle le savait !

- Tout de même Mira, dit-elle après s'être calmée. Arriver en même temps à la guilde, c'était le meilleur moyen pour vous faire prendre ! Vous auriez pu partir de chez lui avec quelques minutes d'intervalle.

La barman haussa les épaules.

- On trouvait ça tout les deux ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme si on en avait honte. Si les autres doivent deviner ce qui s'est passé, eh bien... ils devineront.

- Quand est-ce que vous comptez officialiser ? s'enquit Lisanna, de nouveau toute excitée. Vous allez le dire au Maître ? Et comment vous appellerez les enfants ?!

- Je ne sais pas si ça ira aussi loin, l'arrêta Mirajane, amusée. On se contente de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison !

- Eh bien, puisque j'ai l'air d'avoir satisfait ta curiosité, je vais retourner servir.

- Oh que non ! protesta Lisanna en l'attrapant par le bras avec un air malicieux. Si effectivement ces jours sont les derniers qu'il nous reste, je veux les passer en compagnie de ma sœur. Et en profiter pour te soutirer des détails !

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte de la réserve, les fit traverser le hall de la guilde en trombe et l'emmena dehors.

Charuru les regarda distraitement passer depuis les genoux de Wendy, et bailla tout en s'étirant.

- Elles en font un raffut dès le matin.

- Oui, rit Wendy, elles sont en forme.

- Hmm...

- Tu aurais dû rester dormir Charuru, les travaux d'hier à Fairy Hills ont du t'épuiser.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule. Et puis, les excités qui s'entrainent à côté de Fairy Hills auraient fini par me réveiller de toute façon... Mais quand même, quelle idée de te lever à l'aube !

- Il fallait que je révise les sorts que m'a transmis Grandine, se justifia Wendy en désignant le tas de feuilles devant elle. Je ne les maîtrise pas encore parfaitement. D'ailleurs, je viens de finir de les relire. C'est le moment d'aller les appliquer !

Elle prit Charuru et ses notes dans ses bras, salua Makarof en conversation avec Laxus et sortit pour se rendre au terrain d'entrainement.

Un petit moment plus tard, Lucy vint raconter ses visions de la nuit au Maître de Fairy Tail. La pauvre était terrifiée et le vieux mage se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour alléger ce fardeau qui était le sien. Elle partit précipitamment, après avoir affirmé n'avoir rien vu d'autre que ce qu'elle venait de raconter.

- Elle mentait, fit Laxus lorsqu'elle eut quitté les lieux.

- Évidemment qu'elle mentait, soupira Makarof. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu voir qui la terrorise autant. Mais je ne veux pas la forcer à me raconter, c'est déjà bien assez difficile à vivre.

- Ouais.. Maintenant, à propos de ce dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure...

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais, vu les circonstances... Seuls Gildartz et toi êtes au courant. C'est seulement au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose.

- Si j'avais su que tu m'avais demandé de venir pour des trucs aussi glauques, déclara Laxus d'un air blasé, je serais resté couché.

- Pourquoi ? Tu étais en galante compagnie ? demanda son grand-père avec un sourire lubrique.

Le Dragonslayer tiqua, gêné, et ne sachant pas si ce n'était qu'une boutade ou si le vieux avait compris à quoi il avait occupé sa nuit, il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Aux alentours de midi, une silhouette de femme vêtue d'une armure parcourait la rue d'un pas décontracté. Erza avait quitté le terrain d'entrainement pour aller déjeuner en ville en compagnie d'Arzak, Bisca et leur fille Asuka. La veille au soir, à la guilde, le couple l'avait entendue mentionner à haute voix son envie d'un peu de calme et de tranquillité ; Bisca lui avait alors proposé de venir passer un peu de temps avec eux, et elles s'étaient fixé un rendez-vous dans un restaurant de Magnolia pour y manger ensemble. La puissante mage était enthousiasmée par l'idée : depuis son retour de l'île Tenro, elle appréciait encore plus qu'avant la compagnie des deux immigrés de l'ouest. Outre leur petite fille absolument adorable, venue au monde pendant son absence, les deux dégageaient une sérénité apaisante qu'Erza ne leur avait pas connue avant qu'ils ne soient en couple. En fait, elle les admirait, ce qui était plutôt ironique lorsqu'elle se rappelait de l'époque où ils osaient à peine se regarder et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rougir à la présence de l'autre, et que cette attitude ne manquait pas de la faire désespérer.

La jeune femme avait donc laissé Fairy Hills aux mains de Natsu et Grey, qui à sa grande surprise étaient, comme la veille, arrivés ensemble, mais cette fois sans vraiment se disputer. Ils s'étaient mis à se battre, tout simplement, et outre les quelques insultes de formalités qu'ils s'envoyaient à intervalles réguliers, Erza avait remarqué que tout deux s'amusaient comme deux enfants. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais directement, mais ils appréciaient réellement la compagnie de l'autre, et surtout, se bagarrer était un de leurs passetemps favoris.

Alors qu'elle passait devant une ruelle qui s'en allait perpendiculairement à l'avenue sur laquelle elle circulait pour finir en cul-de-sac une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, la mage chevalier s'arrêta en y apercevant une silhouette repliée sur elle-même, adossée contre le mur. Elle distingua tout d'abord une masse de cheveux blonds, avant de reconnaître Lucy. Erza fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

- Lucy ? appela-t-elle. C'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. Pas de mouvement. Seulement le silence. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant son amie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules que celle-ci daigna relever la tête de ses genoux repliés. Mais ses yeux semblaient si vides de toute étincelle de vie qu'Erza sentit son inquiétude doubler. Et surtout, elle avait remarqué les sillons laissés sur ses joues par des larmes qui venaient de sécher.

- Lucy ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce que peu de personnes lui connaissaient.

Le regard de la constellationniste se ralluma un peu.

- Erza... ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

A vrai dire, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds n'en avait aucune idée, elle se souvenait être sortie après avoir écrit sa lettre et avoir erré dans les rues de Magnolia en évitant soigneusement de s'approcher de la guilde. Elle se ne rappelait pas vraiment à quel moment elle avait craqué et atterri là, et s'en moquait éperdument.

- Je ne sais pas, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Erza la scruta intensément, cherchant ce qui avait pu mettre son amie dans cet état, puis une explication lui vint à l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Quoi ?

- Je... commença la mage de rang S en se passant la main derrière le crâne. Je sais que tu aurais peut-être préféré que ça ne s'ébruite pas, mais le Maître nous a parlé de tes visions, à Mira, Laxus et moi.

Lucy baissa les yeux et resserra sa prise autour de ses jambes qu'elle entourait de ses bras, confirmant à sa camarade de guilde qu'elle avait vu juste.

- J'ai vu des combats, des champs de bataille, des blessés...

Erza la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas ces quelques images qui l'avaient bouleversée à ce point. Malgré, parfois, son manque de confiance en elle, des combats, Lucy en avait vus.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu as vu qui t'affecte autant.

La lèvre inférieure de la constellationniste se mit à trembler. Elle avait besoin de l'exprimer, besoin de partager ce fardeau si lourd qu'elle portait. Mais elle se refusait à le dire. Parce que le dire ne ferait que lui donner encore plus de réalité. Autant de réalité que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu écrit de sa propre main dans la lettre adressée à sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute ça qui lui avait fait perdre la tête un moment plus tôt. Le réaliser. Réaliser ce que cela impliquait.

Erza attendit, patiemment, en silence. Elle attentait et serrait les mains de Lucy entre les siennes, essayant de lui transmettre une force qu'elle-même ne possédait pas - n'était-elle pas faible sans personne pour venir la sauver ? -. Son amie finit par parler, mais elle avait déjà plus ou moins deviné.

- J'ai vu Natsu... Natsu se faire... en train de se faire tuer.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je sais à propos de Natsu, dit Erzaa en serrant plus fort les mains de Lucy tandis que sa voix se brisait et que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues, c'est qu'il ne perdra jamais sans avoir donné le dernier souffle de vie qu'il lui reste dans le combat.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Disons que... c'est ce qui fait que j'ai confiance en lui.

- Ce que j'ai vu se réalisera !

- Peut-être pas. Charuru a parfois des visions qu'on arrive à empêcher. Rappelle-toi la catastrophe avec les dragons.

La constellationniste ne répondit pas et acquiesça sans conviction. Erza se releva et lui tendit une main.

- Tu es plus forte que ça Lucy, fit-elle en durcissant un peu la voix de manière volontaire. Rappelle-toi aussi la devise de la guilde et notre fierté.

Elle releva le menton et croisa le regard de la puissante mage. Elle puisa dans tout le courage que ses amis lui avaient apporté depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail.

- Ne pas abandonner ?

Erza acquiesça, saisit sa main et la releva. Elle décida de l'emmener avec elle déjeuner avec Bisca et Arzack qui les accueillirent avec une joie communicative. Lorsqu'elle prit Asuka sur ses genoux et qu'un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de Lucy, un sourire de fierté apparut sur celui d'Erza.

Du côté de Fairy Hills, même en l'absence de la mage aux cheveux rouges, les activités allaient bon train. Natsu et Grey avaient fini par prendre une pause et mangeaient avec Wendy et les trois Exceed de la guilde, laissant sur le terrain la place à Gajeel et Juvia. Le choc entre les deux anciens de Phantom Lord était plutôt impressionnant, et tous ceux qui s'exerçaient dans les espaces adjacents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant pour regarder. Levy, du côté des cibles, en faisait partie.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était en train mettre à mal bon nombre des cibles mises à disposition des mages, d'avantage pour évacuer sa frustration qu'autre chose. Elle avait passé une nouvelle nuit quasi blanche à mettre en place des runes autour Magnolia avec Fried, et malgré le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules car après tout c'était ce qui allait assurer une bonne partie des défenses de la ville, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui la dérangeait. En fait, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, car elle se trouvait parfaitement injuste. Mais voilà, la présence de Jet et Droy ces derniers jours se faisait... très envahissante. Ils ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle depuis l'apparition de Zeref.

Évidemment, ils avaient peur de la perdre à nouveau et ne voulaient pas manquer une miette de ce qui pourrait bien être leurs derniers moments avec elle. De son côté, Levy aussi voulait profiter de ces quelques jours, mais elle avait aussi besoin d'être seule par moments, histoire de faire le point. Malheureusement, que ce soit lorsqu'elle écrivait ses runes avec Fried ou qu'elle venait s'entrainer à Fairy Hills, ses deux meilleurs amis se tenaient toujours non loin, comme à cet instant, à lui crier des encouragements ou des remarques admiratives totalement exagérées.

Une explosion retentit derrière elle, fruit du choc entre le souffle métallique de Gajeel et de la Water Nebula de Juvia. Levy ne put contenir un soupir. Comme elle aurait aimé posséder une telle puissance ! Gajeel, qui possédait un pouvoir hérité des dragons eux-mêmes, et Juvia, qui avec la magie de l'eau parvenait à faire jeu égal avec lui... Mais la jeune fille avait qu'un atout qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dévoiler : sa Seconde Origine, libérée par Ultia quelques mois plus tôt.

L'affrontement entre les deux puissants mages finit par prendre fin. Aucun vainqueur ne fut déclaré, les deux étant à bout de souffle, et Juvia s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Grey, désireuse de savoir s'il l'avait observée, tandis que Gajeel se dirigeait vers Fairy Hills, sans doute pour se débarbouiller dans l'une des chambres vides mises exceptionnellement à disposition des mages qui venaient s'entrainer. Levy ne manqua pas de le regarder partir du coin de l'œil et soupira de nouveau, plus discrètement cette fois. Elle le reconnaissait sans mal, elle avait de l'affection pour le Dragonslayer, et comme tous ceux pour qui elle en avait, la jeune fille avait envie de passer du temps avec lui avant que les sept jours de répit accordés par leur ennemi ne soient écoulés. Mais la nature taciturne du jeune homme faisait un peu barrage à ses tentatives. Elle se reporta donc sur ses cibles et adressa quelques sourires à Jet et Droy qui essayaient désespérément d'attirer son attention.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se reprocha de souhaiter qu'ils la laissent un peu respirer. Elle avait bien essayé de leur faire comprendre son envie d'être seule, mais cela n'avait fait que les inquiéter encore plus lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'isoler. Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de Levy en regardant les cibles en face d'elle. La jeune fille se concentra et fit appel à sa Seconde Origine. Sa peau se mit à trembler tandis que l'afflux de magie pulsait dans ses veines.

- Solid Script ! Fire !

Un véritable déluge de flammes s'abattit dans un vacarme tonitruant, réduisant la quasi-totalité des cibles en cendres en un instant. Alors que tous les mages présents contemplait l'œuvre de la frêle jeune fille, bouches bées, celle-ci profita du nuage de poussière soulevé par l'explosion pour filer discrètement vers Fairy Hills.

- Dis donc, fit Grey du côté des tribunes, depuis quand Levy a autant de puissance ?

- C'est vrai qu'elle a libérée sa Seconde Origine elle aussi, avança Wendy tout aussi stupéfaite.

Les visages de Grey, Natsu, Juvia et Wendy se liquéfièrent collectivement à l'évocation de ce moment particulièrement douloureux de leur vie qu'ils préféraient oublier.

Levy était arrivée à la porte de sa chambre de Fairy Hills, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Évidemment, sa chambre était le premier endroit où Jet et Droy la cherchaient en constatant qu'elle s'était éclipsée. La mage aux cheveux bleus emprunta donc un autre couloir et se dirigea vers l'aile des chambres inhabitées. Malheureusement, les pas la suivirent et elle ne tarda pas à entendre les voix de ses deux amis qui l'appelaient. Levy jura intérieurement en se demandant s'ils l'avaient entendue. Il fallut qu'elle se trompe de couloir et atterrisse dans un cul-de-sac. Optant pour la dernière option qu'il lui restait, elle ouvrit au hasard l'une des portes, la referma le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible et s'y adossa une fois entrée.

Avant de se maudire pour la énième fois de la journée car évidemment, la pièce n'était pas vide.

Gajeel, en short et les cheveux mouillés, un haut propre dans les mains, la regardait en haussant un sourcil. Levy grimaça mais, entendant Jet et Droy fouiller le couloir à sa recherche, ne bougea pas. Elle paniqua quand ils se mirent à toquer aux portes, dont celle à laquelle elle était encore adossée, et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Gajeel s'avança en la poussant dans le coin de la pièce et ouvrit. Les deux amis de Levy se figèrent en se retrouvant face au Dragonslayer d'acier qui les toisait d'un air agacé.

- Vous êtes bruyants.

- Euh... bégayèrent-ils, on cherchait Levy et on a cru la voir venir par là... Elle est... elle est là ?

- On est occupés.

Dissimulée derrière la porte, la jeune fille ne put voir leurs visages mais devina à leurs voix que leur traits se décomposaient.

- A... à... à quoi ?

Gajeel, toujours vêtu uniquement d'un short noir, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux sur son corps, leur adressa un sourire carnassier plein de sous-entendus que sa tenue renforçait.

- A ton avis ?

Levy se mit à rougir violemment tandis que le Dragonslayer claquait la porte au nez des deux mages sans voix. Quand leurs pas se furent finalement éloignés et qu'elle parvint à reprendre un minimum de contenance, elle protesta.

- Mais... mais ça va pas de sous-entendre des trucs pareils ?!

- Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'ils te foutent la paix non ?

Gajeel et son pragmatisme. Levy tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, embarrassée.

- On dirait que tu as quelques problèmes avec tes chers potes, lâcha-t-il sur un ton un peu moqueur.

- Je les aime beaucoup, plaida-t-elle, mais j'avais envie d'être seule et... ils ne me laissent pas respirer. - elle se tapa le front du plat de la main - Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien leur dire après ça ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Eh, protesta Gajeel en haussant les épaules, moi je voulais juste aider hein.

La jeun fille s'autorisa un sourire.

- Merci.

- Au fait, fit le Dragonslayer en traversant la chambre pour aller finir de s'habiller, l'explosion de tout à l'heure, c'était qui ?

Il parlait sur un ton si naturel qu'elle parvint à se débarrasser d'une partie de son embarras et répondit :

- C'était moi.

Il se figea et fit volteface, stupéfait. Puis il sourit et lui tapota le crâne.

- Sérieux ?! Ahah ! Pas mal pour une crevette !

Agacée par le surnom, Levy fut tentée de s'en aller, mais pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à lui arracher une conversation, elle n'allait pas manquer cette occasion. Aussi resta-t-elle tandis qu'il l'interrogeait sur son gain de puissance, tâchant d'ignorer que, pour de mystérieuses raisons, elle se sentait gênée de se retrouver seule avec lui, qui plus est à moitié vêtu seulement.

Enfin, mystérieuses...

Le soir venu, quelqu'un émit l'idée d'une fête en plein air et, rapidement, toute la guilde se retrouva de nouveau à Fairy Hills pour un banquet à la belle étoile. Ambiance festive et bagarres habituelles furent au rendez-vous.

- Lucy ! s'exclama Natsu en apercevant celle-ci arriver en compagnie d'Erza, Bisca, Arzak et Asuka.

La constellationniste lui adressa un sourire hésitant, s'efforçant de maîtriser la vague d'émotions qui l'envahit en voyant son ami pour la première fois qu'elle avait rêvé de sa possible mort. Elle serra la main d'Asuka dans la sienne pour retrouver courage. La petite ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi avec elle. Cette dernière exigea qu'elle la porte dans ses bras et Lucy obtempéra, avant d'aller rejoindre Natsu et le reste de la bande. Le Dragonslayer, déçu de ne pas l'avoir vue de la journée, l'interrogea sur ce qu'elle avait fait et Asuka s'empressa de lui raconter avec enthousiasme leur après-midi dans Magnolia avec Lucy, Erza et ses parents.

- J'ai une annonce à faire ! fit soudainement la voix de Makarof au milieu du tumulte.

Les mages se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs. Le visage du Maître était assez sérieux.

- Les fonds financiers de la guilde sont assez instables en ce moment mais... exceptionnellement, nous avons refait la réserve d'alcool ! SANTE !

La guilde poussa un rugissement d'allégresse et se jeta sur les tonneaux fraichement arrivés.

Plus tard, sentant comme une présence qui manquait, Grey regarda autour de lui et constata que Juvia ne se trouvait pas en train de minauder après lui comme elle l'avait fait une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais était assise dans les tribunes, légèrement à l'écart des autres. Bon, admit-il intérieurement, c'était plus calme pour lui ainsi, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avait l'air comme préoccupée, aussi alla-t-il s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Un problème ? Tu es bien calme.

Juvia sursauta, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, et détourna les yeux en rougissant.

- Non, euh... balbutia-t-elle, Juvia était juste perdue dans ses pensées.

Son cœur battait la chamade de le sentir aussi près - et torse nu évidemment -, et sous son regard insistant, elle confessa :

- Quelqu'un parlait des évènements de Crocus tout à l'heure, avec les dragons, et Juvia repensait au moment où Grey-sama... Enfin, c'est idiot puisque ça n'a pas vraiment eu lieu.

- En fait ça a eu lieu, avoua Grey, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Il regretta ses paroles en la voyant pâlir de surprise et d'inquiétude. Ça avait été plutôt traumatisant, cette vision de sa mort qu'ils avaient eu, à Crocus. Mais, si sur le moment il n'avait fait part de ce qu'il avait compris qu'à très peu de personnes, assez chamboulé émotionnellement, il voulait maintenant être honnête avec elle.

- Il semblerait que je me sois bien fait tuer à ce moment-là, puis que Ultia ait remonté le temps d'environ une minute, ce qui nous a permis d'anticiper l'attaque.

Les yeux de Juvia s'écarquillèrent et devinrent brillants, comprenant que ce cauchemar aurait vraiment pu se réaliser. Elle se rappelait à quel point cela avait été si réel et si... horrible. Comme si tout son être se déchirait. Et ça avait _vraiment_ eu lieu. Elle se mit à trembler.

- Cela a un lien avec la disparition d'Ultia ? demanda-t-elle.

Grey acquiesça.

- Le prix à payer était le temps de sa vie. Son corps est maintenant celui d'une vieille femme.

- C'est horrible, frissonna Juvia en pensant à Meldy qui considérait Ultia comme sa mère.

- Ouais... - un silence commençait à s'installer entre eux quand le jeune homme se releva soudain - Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas sympa pour les autres de faire une tête pareille non ? fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Juvia rougit en reconnaissant les mots qu'elle lui avait adressés à leur retour de Crocus, et vira au pourpre quand elle prit sa main et qu'il l'entraîna vers le cœur de la fête.

La soirée dura aussi tard que la veille et se clôtura par un magnifique feu d'artifice donné par Natsu et Roméo. Après ça, la plupart des mages partirent se coucher, bien éméchés. En rentrant chez elle, Lucy eut l' « agréable » surprise de trouver le fameux Salamander et Happy dans son lit. Son visage s'assombrit d'une dangereuse colère. Les fourbes avaient fait semblant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit pour arriver à son appartement les premiers. Malgré leurs protestations, la constellationniste vira les deux compères de son lit et ils durent se contenter du canapé, sur lequel ils s'endormirent en quelques secondes à peine. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel et alla dans la salle de bain se changer pour la nuit. En revenant dans la pièce principale, elle s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Natsu éclairé par un rayon de lune perçant à travers la fenêtre. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête.

Ce même Natsu, le corps tout entier en sang, le souffle si faible que chaque bouffée d'air paraissait lui être douloureuse. Et Zeref, entouré d'une aura si noire qu'elle semblait aspirer la lumière, s'avançant vers le Dragonslayer allongé sur le sol. Avec la claire intention de lui donner le coup de grâce.

Lucy ferma les yeux. Sa vision s'était arrêtée là. Mais si la suite ne faisait aucun doute, elle devait croire en Fairy Tail pour que cela ne se réalise pas. Son corps tremblait et elle peinait à retenir ses larmes, mais elle serra les poings de détermination.

Elle vacillait encore, mais au moins, elle tenait toujours debout.


End file.
